Anagennao
by Fleuretty
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la virginidad no fuera una restricción total para crear a un vampiro? [Final alterno del manga/OVA's de Hellsing. BeruSeras, AluGra]. Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 en el foro La Mansión Hellsing: Un fic del género "¿Qué hubiera pasado sí?"
1. Renacer

**Nota de la autora:** Generalmente el término "Anagennao" se utiliza para hacer referencia a un renacer simbólico, espiritual. Tomé la traducción literal para el título, que es renacer. Se sobreentiende que al volverse alguien un vampiro está trascendiendo a una especie superior, como si volviera a nacer, así que no me linchen por favor.

 _Disclaimer: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro_.

* * *

 **Renacer**

La ira tomó control de su mente, dejó de pensar con claridad, solo había una frase que retumbaba en su cabeza, un eco incesante con aquel acento francés que ya no escucharía jamás.

 _"Bebe de mí sangre y acabemos con ellos…"_

En alguna parte de su conciencia, la pequeña niña que se rehusaba a beber sangre asintió en silencio, le quitaron nuevamente lo que amaba, la historia se repetía como si estuviera atrapada en un círculo de desgracias, pero esta vez sí haría justicia por su propia mano. Pudo sentir el crecimiento de sus caninos, un curioso escozor en la garganta, por primera vez desde que era un vampiro fue consciente de lo hambrienta que estaba. No podía ver, pero supo exactamente donde clavar sus colmillos, justo en la yugular que palpitó una vez más para dar presión al anhelado líquido cuando succionó sin detenerse. Pip le entregó voluntariamente su vida y ella no permitiría que ese sacrificio fuera en vano; si no fuese una inexperta draculina se habría percatado de que el corazón del mercenario aun latía cuando lo mordió, su saliva se mezcló con la sangre que succionaba de la arteria, diseminándola en todo el torrente sanguíneo a un ritmo lento pero constante. Había recuperado la vista por su regeneración vampírica, pero la rabia y el enojo por la impotencia seguían cegando su cordura, solo podía pensar en algo: venganza.

— Señor Bernadotte… yo lo haré, acabaré con todos…no, iremos juntos. ¡Juntos acabaremos con todos ellos!

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el ensangrentado cuerpo del capitán, las marcas de sus colmillos resaltaban sobre las manchas rojizas y los tonos violáceos que los golpes dejan en la piel. Se lanzó sobre los soldados alemanes, destazando sin piedad esos pútridos cuerpos, ella sola contra veteranos de la Waffen-SS y nada parecía ser capaz de detenerla. Zorin Blitz tragó saliva con nerviosismo, ¿qué monstruo es el que había creado? Fue advertida, no debía subestimar a Seras Victoria, pero se confió y ahí estaban las consecuencias, ella misma había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Se abalanzó sobre la bruja vampiro, era ligera y aun así tenía una fuerza que sobrepasaba la de Zorin, quiso noquearla con el puño, pero Seras mordió su mano y arrancó los dedos como si fueran parte de la cascara de una fruta, escupiéndolos como si nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo, hubiera preferido que ese vampiro bebiera su sangre a tener que pasar por la tortura que siguió, ya no pudo hacerse con el control de su mente y terminó con el rostro embarrado en toda la pared, desfigurada y destazada. Antes de morir vio a Schrödinger una vez más y él le recalcó el gran error que acababa de cometer.

 _"La sangre es el dinero del alma…monedas de vida. Cuando la sangre es dada por voluntad se crea un vínculo que ni la muerte puede destruir, más allá de toda norma establecida."_

Seras miró arder el destrozado cuerpo de su adversario, había logrado parte de su venganza, pero aun no terminaba. Nuevamente se acercó al cuerpo de Pip, quiso admirarlo una vez más, como si esperara que en cualquier momento se incorporara y le reclamara por su demora…pero Pip no se levantó. Prestó atención a los chicos que permanecían a distancia, a pesar del espectáculo que acababa de darles no la miraban con miedo, sino todo lo contrario, era como si les inspirara respeto y admiración. Sonrió, ellos cuidarían bien de los restos del capitán Bernadotte.

— Yo, debo ir a cumplir mi promesa… acabaré con todos ellos.

Debía encontrar a Integra y acabar de una buena vez con toda esa locura; los chicos se despidieron con un "¡Señor, si señor!", eran buenos hombres que no merecían el infierno que acababan de vivir. Tenía que cumplir su promesa, acabar con esos malditos, vengar a todas las almas inocentes que se perdieron esa noche, hacer justicia en el nombre de Pip. Se sentía más poderosa que nunca, invencible, el poder de la sangre recorriendo sus venas la volvía la bestia del averno que debió ser desde un inicio; ella tan inexperta no supo que esa fortaleza derivaba de la sangre que se entrega voluntariamente, porque eso es lo más valioso para un vampiro y si un mortal la cede desinteresadamente es como si estuviera ofreciendo su alma. Seras no sabía que la virginidad no era una restricción total para volver a alguien un vampiro, bastaba con que un mortal se entregara sin dudar a los brazos de su depredador para crear un lazo entre ellos, una unión distinta a la del amo-siervo que tenía con Alucard, algo más íntimo, capaz de burlar a la muerte.

* * *

Primer multichap para el reto del foro "La mansión Hellsing". Tengo todo el año para terminarlo, así que no me apresuren XD


	2. Neófito

**Disclaimer:** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Neófito**

 _"Es el amanecer...No es un ordinario rayo de luz. La flecha del alba ha perforado el cielo, como si fuese lanzada por un arco estirado por un gigante, en dirección a la ciudad de la muerte."_

Siguió con la mirada la estela de luz roja hasta que se perdió de vista, los rayos del amanecer lo cegaron, pero eso no le impidió admirar la silueta de Seras Victoria alejarse en el firmamento; era una imagen tan irreal, una mezcla de todos sus miedos. Aún no asimilaba los recientes acontecimientos: el ataque a los cuarteles, la muerte de casi toda la tropa de Wild Geese, el sacrificio del capitán y la transformación de la chica. Ella siempre se le hizo agradable, una buena niña que no tenía nada que ver con la escalofriante presencia de Alucard, fue un aterrador espectáculo el verla masacrar al adversario. Se giró hacia su compañero, Monroe estaba de cuclillas, a un costado del cuerpo de Pip, buscando pulso en el cuello.

— ¿Está muerto?

— Como todos los demás... Maldita sea, ¿al final tuvo que ser el héroe, no capitán?

—Él quería a la chica.

—Lo sé... tantas buenas mujeres en el mundo y tuvo que enamorarse de un vampiro. Siempre supe que las mujeres serían su perdición, pero nunca imaginé que terminaría así.

Hale se acercó, tratando de evitar mirar el cuerpo, le era perturbador ver muerto a aquel hombre que tanto admiraba, llevando todas las esperanzas de sobrevivencia con él.

— ¿Y ahora, que haremos?

— No lo sé... Salir sería un suicidio, no tenemos municiones y allá afuera es el infierno. Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos.

— ¿Y si alguno de esos malnacidos revive?

— Dudo que lo hagan... ¿no ves los cuerpos? Es imposible que se regeneren. El canario hizo un buen trabajo.

— Ella se regeneró con la sangre del capitán, ¿y si se levantan y alimentan de nosotros?

— Yo mismo te arrojaré a ellos para que te devoren. Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y ayúdame a levantarlo, no podemos dejarlo a medio pasillo.

Tomaron el cuerpo y con él a cuestas regresaron a la sala de conferencias, donde estaba el resto de la tropa. Unos cuantos aún se aferraban a la vida, respirando con dificultad y rompiendo el silencio con la agonía de sus suplicas, otros tantos murieron mientras ellos escoltaban a Pip. Dejaron al capitán en el rincón más apartado, evitarle a los demás la visión de ese cuerpo destrozado y marchito, si iban ir al infierno al menos que lo hicieran con un recuerdo grato de él.

— ¿Qué hacemos con los demás? No podemos dejarlos así.

— ¿Cuántos cartuchos te quedan?

— Solo uno.

— Bien, consérvalo. Tengo suficientes tiros para acabar con su sufrimiento, pero no podemos correr el riesgo de quedar desarmados.

Suspiró con pesadez y le dio la espalda a Hale. Sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes y la mano que sujetaba el arma no tembló en ningún momento, caso contrario con el resto de su cuerpo. Su oscura piel se veía pálida ante la escasa luz de la habitación, miraba la gratitud en los ojos de sus compañeros antes de disparar justo entre los ojos, dándoles una muerte inmediata. Algunos le agradecieron con dificultad, el resto solo lo miró con vehemencia y gratitud, como si fuese el ángel de la muerte que por fin reclamaría sus vidas, liberándolos de todo el sufrimiento que estaban sintiendo. No era la primera vez que Monroe disparaba a un colega, todo mercenario prefiere morir en el campo de batalla que vivir inutilizado por una herida de gravedad, pero siempre era igual de difícil, después de todo los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos afloraban con cada bala que insertaba en los cráneos, traspasando piel y hueso hasta perforar el cerebro. Arrebató cientos de vidas con anterioridad, pero todo es distinto cuando se trata de un compañero.

Hale cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con frustración, cada vez que salían de misión veía el infierno, esta vez tuvo que vivirlo. Quiso odiar a Pip Bernadotte por aceptar ese contrato, pero no pudo, después de todo él no los obligó, cada uno aceptó por su cuenta. Golpeó el suelo mientras maldecía en su mente; la sangre de sus compañeros mezclada con el olor de la pólvora abrumaba su olfato, lo llenaba de ira. Monroe lo miró de reojo, entendía su desesperación, pero él no se estaba ensuciando las manos con la muerte de sus colegas, ¿acaso creía que era agradable estar salpicado de sangre? Lo ignoró y prosiguió con su ardua labor, mientras más titubeara más sufrimiento innecesario padecían los gansos.

De no estar tan ensimismados con sus pensamientos, ambos mercenarios hubiesen notado el extraño fenómeno que se suscitaba a su alrededor: se formaron pequeños ríos con la sangre de los muros, el piso, los cuerpos, y comenzaron a desplazarse en una misma dirección a un ritmo lento pero constante. El cuerpo de Pip yacía en una esquina, con la espalda recargada sobre el muro y los brazos a los costados, con el largo cabello castaño cubriendo el rostro y las marcas de los colmillos de Seras. La red del líquido escarlata cubrió todo el cuerpo del capitán, como si fuesen listones aferrándose a las recientes heridas, suturando las mismas con la gracia de un cirujano. El enorme agujero que dejó la hoz se cerró y el inutilizado esternón regeneró sus fibras musculares, sellando la piel con los coágulos de sangre que se adhirieron a los bordes de carne, los huecos de las balas desaparecieron a la vez que expulsaban las mismas, las marcas en su cuello se acentuaron, tomando un tono morado que resaltaba con la palidez que su piel adquiría. Los dedos de sus manos comenzaron a moverse y en su rostro se formó un gesto intranquilo, como el de un hombre teniendo una pesadilla.

 **...**

Pip caminaba sin saber que dirección tomar ni a donde dirigirse. Lo último que podía recordar era el cuerpo de Seras sobre él y una enorme excitación que jamás experimentó, después todo se volvió oscuridad. Fue una sensación extraña, juraría que fue su mignonette quien lo abrazó en la oscuridad, aferrándose a su cuerpo y besándole el cuello; él mismo correspondió el abrazo y besó su cabello, embriagándose de su aroma a sangre y rosas. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver escenas al azar que parecían el pasado de la draculina, una Seras de no más de cinco años sonreía mientras un gato bicolor se acurrucaba en su regazo, ahora veía a una Seras de mayor edad vistiendo un uniforme de policía, de nuevo una niña pequeña llorando en un cuarto gris y lleno de camas en hilera, ahora una Seras herida frente a Alucard... el desorden de las imágenes lo abrumó, todo era tan caótico, ¿acaso no había momentos felices y tranquilos en el pasado de la chica? Y justo como si lo hubiese deseado, las imágenes cesaron, dejando solo un recuerdo, la noche en que se conocieron. Pip sonrió al recrear toda la escena, incluso sintió el dolor de aquel toque brutal en su rostro, y aun así era también uno de los recuerdos más felices para él, pero algo cambió, la Seras del recuerdo se giró para mirarlo y hubo un cambio de escenario, ya no estaba en la mansión de Integra. Reconoció de inmediato los prados que rodeaban su casa en el campo, era de nuevo aquel niño de nueve años que lloró cuando supo el destino que le aguardaba y en la silla donde su abuelo leía el periódico por las tardes estaba su mignonette, observando al horizonte.

— ¿Seras? — No respondió. Se acercó a ella y se percató del cambio en su uniforme, el amarillo fue sustituido por un tono escarlata que resaltaba su blanca piel y sus ojos eran de un color a juego, tan rojos como la sangre. Lo miró fijamente, sonriendo con la calidez que solo ella poseía.

— Tú me perteneces tanto como yo te pertenezco. Seremos uno hasta el fin de los días, porque así lo decidiste. - Acarició la mejilla de Pip y besó sus labios, logrando un enorme sonrojo en el rostro infantil. — Pero tienes que alcanzarme, solo eres el sirviente de un sirviente.

Se levantó y saltó del balcón; Pip trató de seguirla, pero la vista daba a un hondo precipicio y Seras se perdió de vista. Gritó su nombre repetidas veces hasta que obtuvo una lejana respuesta, _"alcánzame, se digno del título, un rey entre demonios"_. No entendió a que se refería, solo necesitaba una explicación y salir de ese lugar. Cerró los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tenía la esperanza de acabar con la pesadilla en la que estaba atrapado.

— ¡SERAS!

Se levantó con tanta brusquedad que perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en el muro. Observó con desesperación a su alrededor tratando de identificar el lugar en el que estaba a la vez que jadeaba presa del miedo y la desesperación; los cuerpos de sus chicos yacían sin vida en todo el lugar y dos hombres le apuntaban con sus armas, tan pálidos y enfermizos como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Los reconoció al momento y un enorme alivio lo invadió.

— ¿Pero que creen que hacen? Bajen esos rifles antes de que se lastimen, señoritas.

— ¿Ca-capitán?

—¿Quién más podría ser? ¿No me estás viendo?

— Pero, usted estaba... muerto.

— ¿Muerto?

Hale y Monroe no bajaron sus armas, el miedo en sus ojos le confirmó que no era una broma, ellos estaban diciendo la verdad. ¿Estaba muerto? Trató de buscar pulso en su yugular, pero no sintió nada más que la frialdad de su piel y dos orificios que escocían, como si estuviesen al rojo vivo... entonces recordó todo: la invasión a los cuarteles, el ataque directo del enemigo, la ofensiva de Seras y el sacrificio que hizo para salvarle la vida. Él debía estar pudriéndose en el infierno y sin embargo estaba de pie frente a dos hombres que fueron testigos de su muerte; su mano tembló cuando la alzó y sintió los prominentes colmillos que sobresalían de su labio superior, era un vampiro.

— ¿Pero qué mierda?

— ¿Acaso era virgen, capitán?

— ¡Claro que no!

Pip se sintió ofendido ante la duda de su no virginidad, era como si dudaran de su hombría. Si mal no recordaba, para ser un vampiro uno tenía que ser virgen, su mignonette lo era y gracias a ello pudo volverse uno, pero, ¿qué era él? ¿acaso se volvió un ghoul? No se sentía ni se veía como uno. Quizá su transformación tardaría más, era mejor salir de ahí para no poner en riesgo a los chicos, que no bajaron sus armas en ningún momento, no podía culparlos, él tampoco lo haría.

— ¿Dónde está Seras?

— No lo sabemos.

¿Cómo era posible que no lo supieran? Solo tenían que saber su ubicación para que él pudiera encontrarla y ni eso eran capaces de hacer. Estuvo a punto de llamarlos inútiles, pero se contuvo, algo no andaba bien en él. Generalmente era más tranquilo y no perdía el control de esa manera, ¿tendría que ver con que fuese un vampiro? Aspiró aire con fuerza, tratando de calmar esos repentinos brotes de ira, pero inhaló la fragancia que rondaba en toda la estancia y se sintió enloquecer, se le hizo agua la boca y un cosquilleo en la garganta le causó molestia. Hale y Monroe tuvieron miedo al notar el extraño comportamiento de Pip, se veía furioso, respiraba con dificultad y su ojo se tiñó de un profundo color rojo, tan intenso como los ojos de la draculina. Él también fue consciente del peligro que suponía para sus chicos que permaneciera con ellos por más tiempo, jamás pidió detalles sobre la transformación y no tenía idea alguna si era normal que se sintiera tan furioso... no podía correr el riesgo de dañarlos, tenía que salir de ahí.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

— No, no estoy bien... solo dime hace cuanto tiempo se fue mi mignonette y que dirección tomó.

— Una hora aproximadamente, quizá un poco más. Saltó por la ventana del pasillo en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

— Ella dijo que acabaría con todos, como se lo prometió.

Dijo que cumpliría con la promesa que le hizo y saltó por la ventana, justo como en su sueño. Tenía un mal presentimiento, sus palabras en esa etérea broma de su mente le dolieron, él era más que un simple sirviente y estaba dispuesto a probarlo o morir en el intento, era tan digno como el bastardo de Alucard y se ganaría el derecho de estar a su lado.

— Bien. Quédense aquí hasta que regresemos, esto se acaba de una puta vez.

Se encogieron ante su iracunda voz, muchas veces les había gritado, pero jamás con ese tono tan gélido. Pip se encaminó a la salida, tratando de evitar a toda costa el respirar para no inhalar el olor de la sangre, fue entonces cuando descubrió que no necesitaba oxígeno, ¿Por qué respiraba Seras? ¿Fingía hacerlo? Tendría que preguntárselo una vez que la encontrara. Caminó presuroso hacia la entrada principal, pisoteando los cráneos de cada soldado alemán que se cruzaba en su camino; el ver a toda su tropa masacrada no hizo más que aumentar esa ira que comenzaba a nublar su temple, ya no era un inútil humano jugando a la guerra contra un par de monstruos, era un monstruo que pelearía a muerte contra otros monstruos.

 **...**

El águila estaba por arribar a la pequeña isla, la característica niebla de la isla lo recibió junto al olor de la guerra y el coro de la masacre, todo era tan nostálgico para él. _"Érase una vez un vampiro que se embarcó en un viaje a Inglaterra para conseguir a una mujer que con tantas ansias anhelaba. La nave apiñada en la que este vampiro navegaba se movía entre las olas, rodeada por la niebla, en una excursión descuidada. Su tripulación había sido masacrada por completo en el camino. Por fin, la nave llegó al puerto de Londres, inundada de cadáveres y con un solo ataúd. El nombre de la nave es Deméter"._

Inmediatamente percibió la fragancia de su condesa y de su fiel sirvienta, la pestilencia de sus enemigos y algo más, un olor extraño pero familiar a la vez, procedente de un neófito. Alucard soltó una sonora carcajada y aplaudió al vacío, su draculina al fin bebió la sangre que se negó a ingerir por tanto tiempo y además creó a su propio sirviente, ese mercenario resultó ser un saco de sorpresas.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Pequeña edición 14/10.

Bien, aquí está la actualización de este mes. Agradezco a todos por sus favs y follow, no creí que con una viñeta llamaría la atención. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este divague de mi cabecita :D

La frase inicial es una mezcla de lo que dice uno de los gansos en el manga y en el OVA. Los nombres de Hale y Monroe son invención mía, además son los mismos que emplee en mi fic "Walpurgisnacht" (ojalá le den tambien una oportunidad) y la alusión de Seras como un canario es de mi fic "Sueños" y algunos drabbles de "Mon petit amour". La frase que menciona al Demete en la parte final es parte del manga y, como ya sabrán, es Alusiva a Drácula.

Quise plasmar a un Pip que no puede controlar tan fácilmente sus sentimientos como consecuencia de la conversión. Ya sé que Seras no tuvo un cambio significativo una vez que se convirtió, pero Pip es más frío y calculador, no se deja llevar tan fácilmente por su ira o tristeza porque necesita la cabeza fría para liderar a los gansos, así que es fácil explotar después de tanto tiempo conteniéndose. Igual estoy abierta a quejas y/o sugerencias, todo comentario es bien recibido.

Hasta el siguiente mes, si la vida y la inspiración lo permiten~


	3. Abadón

_**Nota de la autora:** Abadón es un demonio. También se le menciona en el nuevo testamento como un ángel, rey de un ejército de langostas. En el antiguo testamento se hace alusión a él como un abismo sin fondo. La idea de hacer una analogía de Alucard como Abadón surgió al ver la descripción que da la wikipedia del ejército sobre el cual rige, que me pareció similar al ejército de familiares. Sheol es una forma de llamar a la parte del inframundo donde se estancaban las almas pecadoras._

 _ **Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Abadón**

" _Fue debajo de una pintura con un bosque de lanzas la primera vez que se encontraron. Y esta vez están bajo un bosque de lanzas. Ellos se reúnen nuevamente"._

— El nombre de la obra es: "Tragedia al alba". Se levanta el telón. Y así, todos los actores están en su sitio.

Blanco y negro frente a frente, aguardando una señal, pacientes y expectantes. Una gélida briza agitó las togas de los caballeros del vaticano y arrancó un escalofrío a los vampiros de las fuerzas Waffen SS; alzan en conjunto la vista al cielo, como si fuese una coreografía previamente ensayada y gimen de asombro ante la espectral visión de una sombra descendiente, grácil como una hoja arrastrada por el viento. Alucard cae de pie ante ellos con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza en alto, simulando posteriormente un crucifijo invertido con sus armas. La gabardina ondeante como un río de sangre se mece con mayor intensidad al momento en que cientos de hojas versadas con pasajes bíblicos rodean las cercanías de su costado izquierdo, la silueta de su enemigo más deseado contrarresta su blasfema pose colocando sus bayonetas tal cual se vería una cruz bendecida por la gracia divina; a su derecha un estruendo sacude la tierra, percibe la peste de la sangre lupina y se eriza la piel de su lomo como un gato encrespado. Frente a los ejércitos más letales de la tierra se encuentran los representantes de sus líderes, tres nombres que resuenan como ecos distantes: Iscariote, Millenium, Hellsing...

— ¡Mi ama! Sir Integra Hellsing... ¡Ordene, ordene! Soy tu fiel sirviente, el vampiro Alucard. ¡Deme la orden!

— ¡Acaba con todos! No dejes que nadie salga de esta isla. Tiñe de purpura toda la ropa de los guerreros con armas de plata... Tiñe de carmesí toda la ropa de los guerreros con armas de hierro... Tiñe de rojo con su propia sangre a todos nuestros enemigos... ¡Mata a todos los enemigos que veas! ¡Técnica de restricción cero liberada!

— Si. Como usted desee, mi ama.

"Guardia personal del Tercer Reich, Waffen SS, convertidos en vampiros que conforman el grupo Letzte Bataillon, supervivientes: 527 soldados. Ejército de la iglesia católica de Roma, Novena división de cruzados, supervivientes: 2875 hombres. Caballeros protestantes, Hellsing, con vida: 4 hombres."

 **...**

Corría por las calles londinenses, perplejo y anonadado por el infierno que se tendía frente a sus ojos. Pip trataba de no prestar atención a los gritos de horror y el hedor de la muerte, usaba todo su autocontrol para ignorar los cadáveres que yacían a su paso, pasar de largo ante la fragancia de la sangre que se le apetecía tanto como una cerveza helada un día de verano. Se valía de su instinto para guiarse, ignoraba la ubicación de Seras y lo último que deseaba era correr sin sentido, pero algo en su interior lo movía en esa dirección, como si estuviese jalando de un hilo que terminaba donde se encontraba su mignonette. El sueño que protagonizó seguía causando caos en su mente, lo llamó sirviente y si fue ella quien lo convirtió en un vampiro técnicamente estaba a su merced, ¿tendrían la misma relación que ella con Alucard? ¿Podría controlarlo a su antojo o seguiría bajo su libre albedrío? ¿De qué forma afectaría la relación que hasta ese momento llevaban? Quería creer que actuó sin ser consciente de sus actos, él mismo fue quien la incitó a que bebiera su sangre y jamás pasó por su mente la posibilidad de que se convirtiese en vampiro, después de todo hace mucho que ya no era virgen.

Un sentimiento desesperado lo inundó de repente, se sintió como una presa acorralada y el sentido común lo mandaba a huir de ahí. El cielo se tiñó de un negro más profundo, como si un manto de oscuridad envolviera la atmosfera y los encerrara en un pequeño domo, concentrando los gases de la pólvora y los explosivos, dejando a Londres en penumbra total, alumbrada únicamente por los edificios que ardían como si fuesen las hogueras de un aquelarre. Algo sucedía, incluso llegó a su mente una frase proveniente de quien sabe donde, jamás escuchó ni leyó verso semejante.

 _"El ave de Hermes es mi nombre. Devoré mis propias alas para poder domesticarme"_

 **...**

— ¡Aquí está! Un río de muerte. La muerte está bailando y todo el infierno está cantando.

El único que sonreía era Max Montana; la visión de las aguas carmín emergiendo del destrozado cuerpo de Alucard, arrastrando cuerpos sin vida, con miradas vacías y muecas inexpresivas, era la señal de que su victoria estaba próxima. Enrico Maxwell palideció, por primera vez fue consciente del orgullo de los Hellsing, él era más que un vampiro, era el rey de los no muertos, aquél que hurtaba almas destinadas al Sheol.

— El ejército real... ¡Wallachia! Tus propios soldados... tus sirvientes... tus propios hombres... ¿Qué demonios eres? ¡Monstruo! El demonio... ¡Drácula!

La triada de enemigos se disolvió. Hans Günsche dejó que sus instintos primitivos de supervivencia lo dominaran, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que fuera arrastrado por las olas de las que emergían caballeros de todas las épocas, con armaduras distintas, como un cuadro que plasmaba varias etapas de la historia. Anderson saltó a un tejado, el mismo instinto que movió a Hans lo albergó, pero el morbo de su asombro pudo más, ¿cuántos eran? Cientos... miles.

— ¡El ejército de Janizaries! Incluso a ellos... Devoraste a ellos también. ¡Esa es la causa por la que no mueres! ¿Cuántas vidas tienes dentro? ¿Cuántas vidas te has tragado?

Seras tomó a Integra con delicadeza y saltó al techo de un edificio para ponerla a salvo. Ambas observaban en silencio aquel espectáculo, la draculina sintió orgullo de su maestro y a la vez se sintió intimidada ante tanto poder. A partir de ahora aspiraría a esa grandeza, se volvería un orgullo para él, tenía que ser digna de servir al mismísimo dragón, ser más que solo un fiel siervo. La sir se acercó al borde para observar lo mejor que su limitada vista de mortal se lo permitía, él era el mayor logro de su apellido, era su conde, suyo...

— Ellos le pertenecen, todos ellos le pertenecen a Alucard. La sangre es el dinero del alma, monedas de vida. Es el método de vender vida... beber la sangre de alguien es tomar su vida para ti. ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Seras Victoria?

Beber sangre... tomar vida... Bebió la sangre del ser que odiaba y poco a poco se ganó su corazón, intercambió su vida por la suya y gracias a ello estaba ahí. Vida por vida... claro que lo entendía.

— Si.

 **...**

Caos dentro del infierno. Pip tuvo que entrar en un almacén para huir de los cadáveres que se levantaban de las sangrientas aguas que recorrían las calles, devastando y engullendo todo a su paso. Algo le decía que el lugar en donde se originara todo estaría Seras, solo el bastardo de Alucard podría hacer algo así. Siempre supo que era más que un vampiro y ahí estaba la prueba, si él quisiera podría acabar con toda vida en la tierra, dominar el mundo justo como Integra les dijo la noche que llegaron a la mansión Hellsing. Corrió en dirección contraria a la entrada que utilizó y echó un rápido vistazo por los escaparates, esa calle estaba libre. Rompió los cristales y salió justo en el momento en que un helicóptero se desplomó cerca de su posición, dejando caer con estrépito su carga: una cabina de cristal. Sin necesidad de su agudo oído de vampiro hubiese podido escuchar a la perfección los gritos desesperados e iracundos de un hombre que creyó reconocer. Se distrajo y perdió tiempo valioso, los zombis de Alucard le dieron alcance, pero no prestaron atención en él. Lentamente se dirigieron a la cabina que yacía a pocos metros de él.

— ¡Éste es un plexiglás reforzado! No hay manera de que lo puedan romper, estúpidos zombis.

Esa voz tan prepotente y confiada con el timbre tan agudo y molesto, era el líder de Iscariote. Una bayoneta surgió de la nada y atravesó la barrera de cristal que lo separaba de la muerte, trozándola al instante.

— ¡Anderson...Anderson! ¡ANDERSOON!

— Como miembro de la división XIII, no puedo permitir esta herejía. Ya no puedo tolerar esta perversión en el mundo de dios... ¡Estoy destruyendo tu sueño, Enrico! Adiós, mi hermano...

Aquel río se alzó sobre Enrico y lo devoró, sus gritos fueron disminuyendo conforme los cuerpos sin vida engullían su sangre, tomándola de sus brazos y piernas, de cada parte de su cuerpo a la que pudieran sujetarse. Pip observó desde su posición, incapaz de moverse por el asombro del espectáculo y el miedo al paladín, ¿sería un contrincante para él? Ni siquiera Seras se atrevía a enfrentarlo. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, su garganta se sentía seca y le dolía, raspaba cada vez que tocía para tratar de calmar la molestia. La agudeza de sus sentidos le permitieron escuchar la conversación de Anderson cuando tomó el comunicador que tenía Maxwell.

— Habla Anderson... quiero que todos los padres que están aquí piensen en la octava cruzada... la reconquista donde todo fue completamente destruido. En éste día, despierten de su sueño, regresen al vaticano a toda prisa.

— Pero... Anderson...

— ¡Su descanso final no está aquí! ¡Vuelvan a casa! ¡Protejan al vaticano, la casa de nuestro sagrado padre! Protejan el futuro catolicismo... Tengo que derrotarlo. ¡Mataré a Alucard! No hay otra opción.

— Pero... ¿qué pasará cuando pelee contra él?

— Eso no importa. ¡Todos los poderes de restricción de Alucard fueron liberados contra nosotros! Todas las armas, todo el poder y todo el deseo que ese hombre controla... él es como un castillo viviente, todo el poder para hacer millones de soldados a su disposición... pero, ese es un castillo con un solo amo. No es más que un solo vampiro, no hay nada más que un solo Drácula. Temo que éste era el principal objetivo de ese batallón demente de mil soldados de la SS... de los tres mil cruzados... del millón de ingleses... ¡Todos, solo para matar a un solo hombre! Es tiempo de que lo atraviese con mis bayonetas. Éste es el adiós a todos, olvida esas lágrimas idiotas de Maxwell... como siempre es una persona débil que le falta confianza en sí mismo. Es posible que lo vea en el limbo... ¡Adiós!

El padre se levantó y caminó en dirección a Pip, dejando atrás el inerte cuerpo de Enrico.

— ¡Tú, demonio! Te conozco, eras el hombre que viajó con el nosferatu.

— Y usted es el padre demente que nos siguió hasta Brasil.

El tono de Anderson no era agresivo como el que recordaba, incluso sonreía al dirigirse a él. Dio un paso más y Pip tomó pose defensiva por inercia.

— No tengo interés en combatir contigo, un trofeo mayor espera el castigo divino bajo el poder de mi mano.

— ¿Seras? — Dijo en voz alta lo primero que llegó a su mente.

— ¿La draculina? Aunque se haya vuelto hija de Lilith por la gracia de tu sangre, ella no es tan poderosa aún como el demonio de los Hellsing. — Observó la sorpresa de Pip al mencionar su conversión y la relación con esa mujer. — La chica arrastra la cruz de tu condena, el olor que despides es el mismo que emana de su cuerpo. Ustedes no son más que vestigios del verdadero mal.

— ¿Te refieras a Alucard?

— A aquel que conocen como Alucard. Él es el mal encarnado, el hijo bastardo del diablo... él es Drácula, la encarnación de Abadón. Seré yo quien lo derrote y por fin libre al mundo del rey de los no muertos, por la gracia divina de dios padre, dios hijo y el espíritu santo... ¡Amen! Lo que pase con ustedes me tiene sin cuidado.

Anderson siguió caminando de frente hacia Pip, sin perder contacto visual en ningún momento hasta que quedó a su lado y se detuvo.

— Incluso el rojo de ese ojo es idéntico a los orbes de la pequeña bestiecilla. Que dios se apiade de sus almas, pobres seres malditos...el amor no distingue entre bendecidos y condenados.

Siguió su camino, rompiendo el silencio con el eco de sus pasos. Ahora sabía que su amada mignonette se encontraba a salvo y que estaría donde Alucard. Solo tenía que dejar que el padre se adelantara lo suficiente para que no se notara que se disponía a seguirlo.

 **...**

Muerte, sangre, putrefacción. Seras recordó las lecciones de historia que recibió en el orfanato, aquellas que hablaban de Vlad Tepes, el rey de Rumania, príncipe de Valaquia y el empalador de Europa. Frente a ella, debajo de los cientos de hombres que fueron empalados, yacía de rodillas su maestro ante la imponente figura de Integra Hellsing.

— Bienvenido, conde.

— Es bueno estar en casa, condesa.

— Eh... Bi-bienvenido a casa, maestro.

No lo reconocía, pero tenía que ser él. Su cabello lucía encrespado y salvaje, llevaba una barba de candado y bigote que junto a la pesada armadura negra le daban un aspecto antiguo, primitivo. Se giró y clavó su penetrante mirada en ella, los ojos tan rojos como los propios, como el color de su ropa... eran los mismos que vio la primera vez que despertó siendo una draculina. Sin duda era su maestro.

— Al maestro le creció una barba, ¿verdad? Una barba...

Extendió el brazo en su dirección, aumentando su nerviosismo. Pensó que iba a golpearla, reprenderla e incluso burlarse de ella como era costumbre... cerró los ojos y se encogió por el miedo, pero en lugar del duro golpe que esperaba sintió en su cabeza una suave caricia, como aquellas que le daba su padre cuando niña siempre que se portaba bien. Abrió los ojos y se topó con los de su maestro una vez más, pero lucían distintos, jamás vio es mirada en él. Le sonreía cálidamente y en su rostro se reflejaba el orgullo que solo un padre podría sentir por su hijo.

— Seras... Seras Victoria.

Un grito interrumpió la pequeña reunión. Anderson se arrojó hacia ellos, dirigiendo el filo de sus bayonetas a Alucard. Seras tomó a Integra por la cintura y se hizo a un lado justo antes de que su maestro desenvainara su espada para bloquear el ataque del paladín, quien tuvo que retroceder.

— ¡Que sorpresa! Es mi viejo amigo.

— Somos los agentes de dios, los ejecutores del castigo divino. ¡Mi misión es acabar con todos los que se oponen a dios, acuchillando la carne de los cuerpos impuros, hasta no dejar una pieza unida! ¡AMEN!

El metal de la espada y las bayonetas bendecidas lanzaba chispas con cada choque. Anderson se lanzó repetidas veces hacia Alucard, quien solo se limitó a bloquear una y otra vez cada golpe, analizando y prediciendo sus movimientos, maravillado por la agilidad y fuerza del padre.

— Bueno, realmente eres algo... has entrenado tu cuerpo todo éste tiempo. ¡Enemigo, vamos, mátame! Venga y traspasa mi corazón con tus bayonetas. Como hace quinientos años... como hace cien años... venga y termina otro intervalo entre mi sueño eterno... querido enemigo.

— Que así sea. Tus demandas serán cumplidas.

La mirada de ambos era demente, destilaba gozo. Amaban la idea de destruirse el uno al otro y se veía su pasión con cada golpe de la espada, cada bayoneta que atravesaba niebla. Anderson logró destruir el avatar de conde y Alucard tuvo que retomar su antigua imagen, utilizar la amada Jackal y pelear con el estilo que siempre los caracterizó. Las balas zumbaban a su alrededor, atravesaban su cuerpo, pero no era suficiente para detenerlo, eso era nada comparado con el deseo de vencer a su contrincante. Despedazada y sangrante, la silueta de Alexander Anderson permanece de pie, sujeta el inerte brazo con su boca para evitar que se desprenda con un brusco movimiento en falso.

— ¿Qué pasa, cristiano? ¿Cómo te sientes? Tu cuerpo parece dañado, parece que tu brazo se cae. ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Eres un perro o eres un humano?

— ¡Deja de hablar y ven aquí! Dame tu mejor disparo... ¡Deprisa!

Quedó maravillado por la determinación de ese hombre. El deseo de matarlo podía más que los instintos de supervivencia, cualquiera en su sano juicio habría huido o ya se hubiese dejado matar. Alexander Anderson era el humano más valiente, aguerrido y terco que tuvo el placer de conocer y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él lo matase; quería caer por la gracia de su mano, sería un honor que una de sus bayonetas atravesase su pecho en el mismo lugar donde una estaca de madera se clavó hace cien años.

— Fascinante... los humanos son tan fascinantes.

Anderson se encomendó a dios y corrió como un cordero descarriado, solo que el huía directamente a la boca del lobo. Moriría esa noche, pero no por la mano de aquellos cuerpos vacíos que le bloqueaban el paso, ellos solo eran estorbos que no le impedirían llegar hasta Abadón, el rey de las langostas.

* * *

Nota final:

Pequeña edición: 14/10

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí la actualización de este mes, espero sea de su agrado. Ya sé que Pip no tuvo mucho protagonismo y casi todo es un copy/paste del manga, pero esta parte es de mis favoritas y tenía que dedicarle un capítulo. Prometo que en el siguiente veremos más a nuestro amado neófito.

¡Mil gracias a todos por leer, comentar y seguir la historia! Estoy abierta a quejas y/o sugerencias.


	4. Helena y Lázaro

_**Nota de la autora:**_ _Lázaro es mencionado en el nuevo testamento. Su leyenda surge a raíz de la resurrección que tuvo gracias a la gracia de Jesucristo. De ahí surge la frase popular "Levántate y anda", parte del poema de_ Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, " _El arpa"_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro_.

* * *

 **Helena y Lázaro**

 _"Él realmente es mucho más que estos humanos. Ese día, hace 100 años, pelee con todo mi poder, con toda mi alma y aun así fui vencido. Es como un sueño, los humanos son increíbles… ¡Quiero verte de pie, entre las entrañas de mi corazón!"_

— ¡Mírenlos correr hacía su muerte! Ellos no derramarán una sola lágrima. ¿Saben por qué? Porque sus corazones están llenos de gozo. Juntos comparten la misma voluntad, miles de vidas han terminado por causa de una sola vida. Mientras más sangre se derrame, más sangre se desea. Apenas continua y se repite exponencialmente… ¡Esta batalla durará por siempre! Los católicos están peleando para restaurar la fe en su dios, los nazis están pelando por ganar la guerra, después está Alucard. Si lo piensan detenidamente, todos están peleando por la misma cosa, la restauración de un sueño.

Tomó la taza de blanca porcelana y bebió del dulce chocolate que humeaba, degustó con deleite cada sorbo y se relamió los labios mientras disfrutaba de la vista que las varias pantallas le mostraban: la sección XIII se volvió un grupo kamikaze y sin dudar se arrojaron al rey de los no muertos, con la ingenua ilusión de acabar con él. Bombas, balas, armas blancas, todo era inútil cuando se trataba del soberano de Valaquia. Vidas perdidas, entregadas como sacrificio ante el altar del diablo para que Max Montana pudiese conseguir la única ambición en la vida que le daba sentido a su existencia.

— Que desafortunado.

 **…**

Detuvo sus ataques. La vista de sus camaradas sacrificándose en vano fue demasiado para él, ya había perdido a Enrico, no quería perder a nadie más. Anderson cerró los ojos y buscó en su mente el motivo más fuerte que lo mantenía en pie, ¿acaso vivía para acabar con ese maldito monstruo? No, él vivía por sus niños, las almas más puras que podrían pisar esta tierra de pecadores y herejes. Los niños eran la esperanza del mundo y si Alucard permanecía de pie, imponiendo su voluntad bajo las condiciones de la iglesia protestante, ellos no estarían seguros jamás. No más muerte, no más perdidas, solo un monstruo es capaz de derrotar a otro monstruo.

— ¡Ustedes no son los únicos capaces de hacer muertes masivas!

Todos callaron. El grito del paladín se impuso entre la sinfonía de agonía, muerte y destrucción. Caminó decidido hacia enfrente, todo aquel que se encontraba cerca solo pudo apartarse, intimidado por la grandeza y determinación que mostraba en aquel rostro surcado por añejas cicatrices.

— Tú has desafiado y fracturado toda mi fuerza. ¿Puede ser éste el final, estando de pie frente a mí? ¡Bien hecho! ¡Bravo, Iscariote! No esperaba menos del gran Alexander Anderson.

Un extraño sentimiento se cimentó en el pecho del conde, tan humano y ajeno a él: incertidumbre. Algo no iba bien, lo supo en el momento que el padre sacó de su gabardina un paquete envuelto en vendas, el olor de la cristiandad impregnó el aire, conocía la respuesta, pero aun así se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, tu carta del triunfo?

 _Sección tres,_ _"Matthew"_ _*. Altamente secreto. Reliquias sagradas, administración de Bureau. Regalo de dios. *_

No obtuvo respuesta, pero leyó sin problema la leyenda grabada en ese empaque de metal. Confirmó sus sospechas. Aquella incertidumbre comenzó a devorarlo, su temple de acero cedió y dio paso a una creciente desesperación. Por primera vez en siglos Alucard compartió un sentimiento con los humanos que tanta fascinación le producían: miedo.

— ¿El clavo? El sudario, el grial, Longinus… ¡Artefactos sagrados perdidos de Roma!

— Eres rápido.

— La esencia del milagro prolongado. El clavo de Helena.

 **…**

Él tenía miedo, pudo sentirlo como si fuese propio. Era consciente de la fascinación que sentía su maestro por aquel sacerdote y ella misma se sabía incapaz de enfrentarlo, pero algo iba a pasar y tenía que estar ahí, verlo de cerca e intervenir si era necesario, aunque eso significara ganarse el repudio del conde. Integra estaba en un lugar seguro, tan expectante como ella misma; todos tenían la vista en los enormes pilares que peleaban a muerte, nadie prestaba atención a la sir y la sirvienta del nosferatu, como si ya no existieran y eso era perfecto.

— Sir Integra, espere aquí. Algo no está bien, tengo que ir con mi maestro.

— Él es capaz de cuidarse solo, Seras.

— Lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Tengo que asegurarme de que nada malo pasará, ya no quiero perder a nadie.

Sonó indiferente, pero Integra fue capaz de percibir el tono de tristeza en su última frase. Era una locura permitir que interviniera en el encuentro entre Alucard y Anderson, pero si con eso daba algo de tranquilidad a la pobre chica, lo haría. Buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina su preciada cigarrera y extrajo un puro que encendió mientras asentía. Seras dio un salto y se perdió rápidamente de vista, convirtiendo su figura en una estela de luz que iba en dirección al abismo.

 **…**

— ¡No lo hagas, Anderson! ¿De verdad planeas transformar tu alma en un monstruo de dios? ¿Te atreves a convertirte en un juguete de la divina providencia? ¡Evítame la misma mierda! El monstruo que negó a dios, el monstruo que reconoció a dios, ¡ellos son uno y son lo mismo! Además, ¿tienes idea de lo que significaría si los restos de ese milagro fueran usados? ¿Honestamente crees estar listo para morir y convertirte en el mismo tipo del milagro del cual estás tan embriagado? Tú y yo, nuestro conflicto se ha precipitado al borde del río Estix. Para ser un monstruo como yo… para dejar tu humanidad, debes de mostrar tu debilidad en la espada. Si no lo puedes hacer como humano, no tienes que inclinarte a ser un monstruo. Una criatura que está destinada a ser derribada por la humanidad. ¡Detente, humano! ¡No te conviertas en el monstruo que yo soy! Luchaste hasta aquí por ti mismo y en el fondo sabes que mis palabras son verdad. Estoy satisfecho de librar con tus propias bayonetas, ¡úsalas en el nombre del castigo divino!

— Deseo nacer en una tempestad benévola, en una amenaza venerada, en un torrente explosivo de piedad. Deseo que se convierta en una tormenta encantadoramente terrible, uno que son dos sin corazón y sin lágrimas. Si la única manera de cumplir ese deseo es apuñalándonos, entonces que así sea… ¡Amen!

 **…**

Pip caminó lentamente, incapaz de apartar la vista del lejano espectáculo que podía apreciar gracias a su vista de vampiro. Anderson clavó algo en su pecho, cubriendo su cuerpo de espinas; Alucard atacó, pero esta vez era distinto. Pudo distinguir la rabia en sus ataques, ya no era tan preciso, tiraba del gatillo de forma errática y desenfrenada. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, pero una vorágine de emociones lo abrumaban al ver esa escena, ¿sería el miedo de Seras el que lo dominaba? ¿La ira de Alucard era la misma que amenazaba con llevarse su cordura? Necesitaba respuestas. Se dejó guiar por la fragancia de la draculina, pero en su lugar Integra yacía de pie, con una ligera mueca de sorpresa ante aquel singular enfrentamiento de su siervo. Se acercó a ella por la espalda y justo en el momento que iba a tocar su hombro esa diestra mujer desenvainó la espada que pendía de su cintura a la vez que se giraba para encararlo. Tuvo que alzar las manos en señal de rendición, la afilada punta de la espada rozaba su manzana de Adán.

— ¿Ber-nadotte?

El asombro la paralizó unos segundos. Seras le dijo que bebió la sangre del mercenario, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera vivo? La observaba fijamente, con las manos a la vista y su característica sonrisa despreocupada. Prestó atención a sus labios, de ellos resaltaba la punta de sus caninos, tan afilados como los de Alucard o la chica policía, Pip era un vampiro.

— ¿Pero, cómo?

— Esperaba que pudiera explicármelo.

— ¿Acaso es virgen, capitán Bernadotte?

— Soy tan virgen como el culo de su sirviente vampiro. ¿Podría bajar la espada, jefa? No es necesaria tanta tensión entre nosotros.

— No lo haré hasta cerciorarme de que no es una amenaza.

No cedió en su postura ni un solo milímetro, pese a la gran impresión que se llevó. Pip suspiró y bajó las manos; su aspecto era más desaliñado de lo usual, el verde olivo del uniforme estaba manchado por tintes de color carmín e iba rasgado de varios lados, el largo y castaño cabello que siempre iba sujeto en una trenza ahora cubría su espalda, dándole un aspecto salvaje y más antinatural del que ya tenía. Aún conservaba su parche, pero su ojo visible ya no era del mismo tono esmeralda que recordaba, el iris fundía verde y rojo, igual que los ojos de Seras antes de terminar su transformación. A sus ojos lucía como un muerto, alguien que regresó de la otra vida, resucitando como en los viejos pasajes bíblicos.

— Lázaro.

— ¿Qué?

— "El muerto salió con los pies y las manos atadas con vendas, y el rostro envuelto en un sudario. Jesús les dijo: desátenlo para que pueda caminar. Levántate y anda".

— ¿Se supone que debo retorcerme en dolor o algo así?

— ¿Conoce la leyenda de Lázaro, capitán?

— Un tipo muerto que resucitó. ¿Cuál es el punto?

— Las hermanas de Lázaro lloraron por su muerte, conmoviendo a Jesucristo, así que lo trajo entre los muertos, gracias al amor de su familia y la bondad de dios.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

— ¿Qué siente por Seras, Bernadotte?

Atracción brutal y desenfrenada fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero estaba seguro de que esa respuesta le valdría una espada atravesándole la garganta. Tuvo que desviar la mirada o le sería imposible ofuscar su duda, ¿qué sentía por Seras? Algo más que atracción física, un sentimiento más fuerte, al grado de dar su vida por ella sin siquiera pensarlo. ¿Sería amor? Jamás amó a alguien que no fuese él mismo, todas las mujeres en su vida no fueron más que aventuras pasajeras y desfogues casuales, pero la draculina era especial, lo supo desde la primera vez que casi lo mata. Se sentía incapaz de responder esa pregunta, decir la palabra amor en voz alta lo agobiaría y confundiría más.

— ¿Sabe que es lo que pasó, Integra? Hasta donde yo sabía para que una persona se convierta en un vampiro tiene que ser virgen. Llevo la mitad de mi vida fornicando con mujeres y no entiendo que es lo que hago aquí, amenazado por su espada y con un par de colmillos asomando de mi boca. ¿Dónde está Seras?

La afilada punta de acero se clavó en la piel, dejando que un hilillo de sangre corriera por su cuello por unos segundos antes de comenzar a regenerarse.

— Le aconsejo que cuide su tono, capitán Bernadotte, aunque sea un vampiro sigue estando bajo mis órdenes. En cuanto a su condición solo puedo hacer conjeturas, desconozco alguna referencia de una situación como esta. Seras está donde Alucard, y si ella bebió de su sangre eso lo convierte en su sirviente. Ella finalizó su transformación gracias a usted, ahora están más unidos que antes, atados por un vínculo que de alguna forma lo trajo de entre los muertos, yendo contra todo lo que creía saber sobre la conversión.

Sirviente. Esa palabra comenzaba a enloquecerlo, él era más que solo el esclavo de Seras. Abrió la boca, listo para protestar, pero el sonido de las detonaciones y el acero desviaron la atención de ambos. Integra se giró de nuevo al horizonte, ya sin pensar en el posible peligro que representaba Pip en ese momento. La voz de Alucard resonó en sus tímpanos como nunca creyó escucharla, tan llena de dolor e impotencia.

 **…**

— ¡Tú, maldito estúpido!

Separó los brazos y con ágiles movimientos manipuló sus bayonetas, cercenando la cabeza del vampiro como en los cuentos del folclore. Más eso no era suficiente para acabar con él, lo supo la primera noche que se vieron, cortarle la cabeza era un juego de niños que podría llevarlos a un enfrentamiento eterno si no cambiaba de estrategia. El cuerpo degollado levantó su brazo y tiró del gatillo, dando un tiro certero y mortal en otras circunstancias. Dos pilares permanecen de frente, como viejas estatuas incompletas por la erosión del tiempo; ninguno cae, todos miran con asombro e incertidumbre. En medio del coliseo las sombras envolvieron al matorral de espinas, mezclándose con la firme intención de desaparecer al otro.

— Y los soldados torcieron una corona de espinas. Anderson ya no es Anderson. No tenemos opción, solo pasar por esto, aunque tengamos que morir y caer despedazados.

Los gritos de Iscariote cesan, silencio nuevamente. Cuatro armas al frente, dos de ellas representando la gracia divina de un crucifijo, dos de ellas blasfemando esa imagen con una cruz invertida. Ambos cuerpos se regeneran sin césar ni un segundo en su ofensiva. Alucard pierde terreno, el hechizo del clavo ha cegado la cordura de Anderson, ya no teme nada. Se arroja directamente sobre el rey demonio antes de que pueda defenderse, esta vez fue atravesado por una bayoneta bendecida y envuelta en las espinas que sangraron la frente de cristo, no hubo estacas de madera.

 _"Este que no es humano ni demonio… este que no es el amanecer ni el anochecer. Su mundo se aferra al fuego, su mundo está acabado y en llamas. Debe ser sacrificado."_

Aquella silueta distante, envuelta por las llamas del infierno, ¿quién es? Él, el monstruo, el hombre, el niño. Un infante que mira al cielo de forma suplicante, sosteniendo un crucifijo con todo el fervor que puede sentir un paria como él.

 _"¡Oh, dios, querido dios! Mi dios, yo nunca te pedí nada."_

Arrastrado como un bulto, tratado con la misma cortesía que se le daría a un animal en el matadero. Tiembla, tiene miedo al sentirse despojado de sus ropajes, pero encara ese destino porque es el designio del señor.

 _"Oh, señor, mi divino padre, ni una sola vez rogué por tu misericordia."_

Enfermo de poder, hambriento de sacrificio. Monta un garañón negro, trotando en la inmensidad de su hermoso bosque. La madera se impregna de la lluvia carmesí y adquiere un tono contrastante, cada estaca destaca por un colorido distinto, acorde al cuerpo que atraviesa.

 _"Peleen, todos deben pelear en el nombre de dios. Dios no ayuda a aquellos que piden ayuda y no tiene misericordia para aquellos que se la piden. Tampoco hay oraciones a dios, solo pequeñas peticiones. Si súplicas, solo morirás. Luchar es orar, orar es luchar. Después de la gran cantidad de oraciones, dios caerá ante nosotros y con él la nueva Jerusalén. Uno debe de morir para salvar a cientos, diez vidas deben ser sacrificadas para salvar mil y se necesitan mil muertes para salvar a diez mil. Incluso si mi pequeño mundo se quema y cae antes que yo, dios al fin bajará a la tierra. Ese es el nuevo Jerusalén que mis oraciones traerán."_

Cientos de cuerpos se aglomeran frente a sus ojos, cuencas vacías en inexpresivos rostros. Ese es el mundo que hizo, la forma de desafiar a dios. Pero jamás bajó a encararlo y el tiempo se agotó.

 _"¿Qué pasa? Responde, desquiciado rey. Todos están muertos, ellos murieron por ti y tus creencias. Por la ejecución de tu divinidad, en el nombre de tu dios. Por causa de tus oraciones todos los cuerpos quedaron demacrados y muertos. Ya no eres un rey ni un sirviente de dios… ya ni siquiera eres humano. Matando amigos y enemigos, tu pueblo, aquel que juraste proteger. Hombres y mujeres, ancianos y niños, e incluso a ti mismo. Eres un monstruo incorregible, ¿verdad, conde?"_

Ningún rey gobierna para siempre, ni siquiera el temido empalador de Rumania… ¡No! Su tiempo no ha terminado. Se le dio una segunda oportunidad, ofrecida por el mismo diablo, ¿qué mejor forma para desafiar a su dios?

 _"Indiferente a todo… si quieres seguir adelante y nunca rendirte"_

Gloria en esa ambrosía. Un poco, su lengua apenas rozó el pequeño lago de sangre que estaba a su alcance, antes de que su cabeza rodara por aquella tierra erosionada y marchita que por derecho le pertenecía. Condenado por su obsesión, maldito entre los vivos por ir en contra del deseo divino. Desafió a su dios y su penitencia sería la destrucción. El crucifijo cayó junto a su deseo de ponerse en pie.

— ¡Maestro!

 _"Una voz, alguien me llama. Oh, solo eres tú."_

Abrió los ojos. La draculina detuvo la bayoneta del sacerdote, evitando que atravesase su cráneo totalmente, arriesgando su propia existencia. Las espinas se enroscaron en su brazo y con presura se extendieron a todo su cuerpo. Los gritos de dolor y desesperación eran tan nostálgicos, idénticos a los de aquella noche en Cheddar. La salvó una vez mientras la condenaba, lo haría de nuevo.

— ¡Maestro, maestro!

— ¿Por qué gritas tanto, chica policía? Tu voz suena un poco indiferente, como los fragmentos de una melodía destrozada. Irreconocible para tu mercenario, aquel que se levantó de entre los muertos.

* * *

Nota final de la autora:

¡Otro capítulo con mucho copy/paste! Lo siento, pero es que adoro esa parte y de alguna manera es crucial para el fic... bueno no, pero si es crucial para el canon en sí. Respondiendo a tu review, Ryu, actualizo cada mes. Debo confesar que no tengo bien planeado el rumbo que tomará la historia, así como escribo fluyen las ideas y va tomando su camino (me siento como el maestro Miyazaki), actualizando a ese paso tengo tiempo de sobra para meditar varias posibilidades. ¡Mil gracias a todos por leer! Nos vemos el siguiente mes, si la vida lo permite.


	5. Reencuentro

_Disclaimer: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro_.

* * *

 **Reencuentro**

 _"Los únicos que matan monstruos siempre son humanos. Cualquier intento de alguien que no sea un humano siempre será un fracaso"_

— ¡Seras!

La espada de Integra le bloqueó el paso. Se giró para encararla.

— ¡Esa cosa va a matarla!

— No la subestime, capitán.

— ¿Subestimarla? Ese loco fanático es el adversario de su sirviente, ella no tiene nada que ver.

— Se equivoca, Bernadotte. La relación que tienen va más allá de eso, algo que no puede catalogarse bajo nuestros términos de honor.

La sir pudo percatarse de la ira que desató tras sus palabras. Era obvio el afecto que ese hombre sentía por la chica y la alusión de una relación entre ambos vampiros parecía enloquecerlo, ella misma se tensaba ante la idea, pese a saber que clase de unión poseían sus siervos.

— Ellos están conectados por la sangre, lo más valioso para un vampiro. Si alguno de los dos muere, el otro va a resentirlo de formas que no puedo comprender, pero usted sí. Seras se ha vuelto su maestra, pero a ustedes los une algo más, ella está luchando junto a Alucard porque es su deber de siervo, ¿desea salvarla por los mismos motivos?

El hombre a su lado permaneció en silencio, pero no hacía falta que hablara, ella sabía la respuesta. Un vampiro amando a otro, iba en contra de todas las enseñanzas que recibió a lo largo de su vida, ¿los monstruos tenían sentimientos? ¿Podían amar y odiar, sentir pena y alegría? La voz de su padre hizo eco en sus memorias al ver la escena que se suscitaba ante sus ojos, respondiendo todas las interrogantes que le provocaron un nudo en la garganta. _"Su naturaleza inmortal, ¿realmente ellos la desearon?"_

— Nosferatu, rey no muerto, conde…

Recreó aquella vieja charla con Arthur, cuando su convalecencia lo obligó al reposo. _"Él borra todo a su vista, incluso durante los días de paz. Un fantasma que caminará durante toda su vida… Les tengo lástima. Parecen tan tristes, ellos son temerosos, son como niños, llorando impotentes sobre sus rodillas"._

— Tan tristes…

Ladeó el rostro para observar al vampiro que permanecía a su lado, tenso como un animal listo para lanzarse sobre su presa. Saboreó amargura en el paladar, sintió pena por Seras cuando se giró e hizo contacto visual con Pip, se le estrujó el corazón al momento de bajar su espada, una lágrima se deslizó por la pálida mejilla de su rostro al ver como Romeo reclamaba a Julieta.

— Mi único amor nació de mi único odio, pronto le veo y tarde lo conozco.

Citar a Shakespeare no evitó que la envidia devorase su temple de acero.

 **…**

Alucard se abrió paso entre el camino de espinas, aferrando el brazo de Seras para apartarla. Bastó un momento de lucidez para asimilar los hechos: el humano que admiraba se dejó corromper por el deseo de destruirlo, como hicieron otros tantos. Tembló de la impotencia y el enojo, ¿cómo se atrevió a ir en contra de sus propios principios?

— Anderson, yo habría quedado satisfecho incluso si me vencías. Debido a ese día, a ese solitario anochecer, hace quinientos veintitrés años… Si mis entrañas se volvieran tuyas sería maravilloso, pero ahora es muy tarde para eso. ¡Tú no puedes vencerme!

Se destruyó a sí mismo para quebrar el contenedor de los clavos sagrados y con ello mermar el poder de la reliquia. Su regeneración era lenta y dolorosa, estaba solo y vulnerable, más que hace quinientos años, pero él no caería esa noche.

— Los únicos que matan monstruos siempre son humanos. Morir de otra forma sería inconcebible.

 **…**

— ¿Qué?

La mención del mercenario la obligó a girarse, buscarlo con la mirada, querer apartarse de su maestro y correr a su encuentro. ¿Cómo era posible? Lo vio morir, degustó su vida y lo creyó perdido. No fue consiente del momento en el que las espinas sagradas retrocedieron, no se percató de que Alucard la sujetó y encaró a Anderson mientras la apartaba. Todo pensamiento dejó de ser prioritario en su mente en el momento que distinguió la imponente imagen de Pip Bernadotte, sosteniéndole la mirada de una forma que le heló la sangre.

— No puede ser…

Sus pasos eran lentos y forzados, quería tocarlo y sentirlo para saber que no estaba soñando, pero tenía miedo. ¿Acaso era otra trampa de Millenium? Esa posibilidad la hizo reaccionar, Integra se encontraba muy cerca y corría peligro. Aceleró el paso, tomó impulso y lanzó un golpe hacia el rostro de Pip, pero fue bloqueado con facilidad por él. Retrocedió, colocándose frente a la Sir de forma protectora.

— Sir Integra, ¿se encuentra bien?

— No es necesario atacar, Seras. El capitán Bernadotte sigue bajo mis órdenes.

— ¿Capitán… Bernadotte?

Pip asintió.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Creí que había…

— ¿Muerto? Lo hice.

Antes de que fuese consciente de sus acciones la draculina ya estaba frente a él, acariciando su rostro, tomando entre sus manos las puntas de su largo cabello, olfateando esa fragancia sanguínea que aún podía saborear en la boca. El mercenario posó sus manos en las mejillas de la chica, limpiando con los pulgares las lágrimas que tiñeron de carmín su pálida piel. Por primera vez fue incapaz de sentir la frialdad de su cuerpo, no hubo escalofríos con sus caricias, su aroma lo embriagó con más fuerza y tuvo que controlar el deseo de arrojarse sobre ella. Seras rozó sus labios con los dedos, dejando a la vista los caninos que delataban la nueva naturaleza del castaño.

— Señor Bernadotte, usted… no, no puede ser. ¿Qué hice? No sabía que usted era virgen, no sabía.

Sus labios temblaron y las lágrimas no dejaron de fluir, fue incapaz de sostener por más tiempo su mirada y Seras cerró los ojos. Pip Quiso decirle que no importaba, mientras estuviesen juntos podría soportar cualquier cosa, solo necesitaba una explicación coherente a toda esa locura y aclarar que no era virgen, él fue quien la incitó a beber su sangre, ella no era culpable de nada. Separó los labios, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar todas las emociones que lo dominaban, pero las palabras permanecieron en su mente, incapaces de salir por el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla, aferrarse a ese pequeño cuerpo como si la misma existencia dependiese de ello. Pasó por su mente el buscar su boca y besarla nuevamente, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos. El azul que tanto le gustaba admirar fue sustituido por el color de la muerte, el de los cuerpos que veía en los campos de batalla, eran los mismos ojos del monstruo que respetaba y temía. Ella era Seras, el canario de los gansos, su mignonette… Era la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, aunque perdiese la humanidad que tanto amaba.

 **…**

— ¡Tú eres yo!

Todos lo observaron, incapaces de comprender la vorágine de emociones que lo carcomieron. Sabía que ella mantenía la mirada fija en él; percibió el olor de su puro arder sutilmente, visualizó en su mente aquel hermoso rostro con pequeñas arrugas en el entrecejo por la incredulidad, escuchó el suspiro que escapó de sus temblorosos labios.

— ¡No eres diferente a mí! Sucedió de la misma forma, nada es diferente.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, impotente y asqueado de su propia debilidad. Por primera vez en siglos lloró como el chico temeroso e ingenuo que fue en su infancia, aquel condenado a incontables torturas, el mismo infante que jamás creyó volverse un monstruo. Por primera vez, Alucard no sonreía.

— Los monstruos no lloran. Tú eres un monstruo, así que no debes llorar.

La cálida mirada que Anderson le dedicó lo sacó de su autocompasión. Ese hombre fue el rival que consideró más digno de acabar con su existencia, incluso más capacitado que Van Helsing, lo menos que podía hacer era despedir su memoria con la sonrisa de un monstruo. El cuerpo destrozado del Paladín resaltaba entre el oscuro y cuarteado pavimento, la mitad de su cuerpo permanecía integra y limpia, como si las espinas sagradas hubiesen drenado toda la sangre que poseía. Su voz era débil, apagada, tan distinta al tono enérgico que lo caracterizaba.

— Cuando las lágrimas de una persona se secan para siempre, esta se transforma en un demonio y cambian por ellos mismos, incluso su risa se vuelve diferente. Me voy, pero tú vivirás por siempre. ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás con esta miserable existencia?

Alucard permaneció de pie frente a él, mostrando el porte de adversario que merecía el sacerdote. Incontables victorias poseía, cada una tan vacía y banal como la anterior; esta era la primera que le sabía amarga y dulce a la par, ya que con ella tendría que dejar partir al único mortal que llegó a considerar como un igual.

— Mi viejo enemigo, algún día, en el infierno…

Podía sentir su cuerpo disolverse en el aire en forma de ceniza, llevándose el dolor que lo enloqueció cuando incrustó uno de los clavos en él. No más remordimiento ni pesares, su partida fue postergada por mucho tiempo y ya era hora de que se uniera a los mártires de la cristiandad. Cerró los ojos, dejando que los gratos recuerdos de su existencia lo envolvieran, solo lamentaba el tener que dejar a sus amados niños, el pilar que lo obligaba a seguir en su monótono día a día.

— Escucho las voces de los niños. Las voces suenan como si estuvieran jugando… Todos esperan, Maxwell. Nadie debe llorar antes de ir a dormir, recuerden sus oraciones… Amen.

Su voz fue como un susurró del viento, suave pero audible para todos los expectantes que dedicaron una oración en silencio. Los subordinados del vaticano cayeron de rodillas, implorando al cielo que acogiese el alma de ese siervo pecador, Heinkel apretó suavemente el hombro de Yumie, brindando apoyo y buscándolo al mismo tiempo. Integra Hellsing tomó una de las tantas espadas sin dueño que yacía a sus pies y la incrustó en el cemento, dejando que la sombra de la empuñadura y el largo filo simularan una cruz sobre una improvisada tumba. Seras permanecía en los brazos de Pip, asimilando el dolor que sentía, el propio y el ajeno, ahora comprendía que tan fuerte era el lazo que tenía con su maestro. El mercenario cerró los ojos, incapaz de observar por más tiempo esa escena, se supone que todos eran monstruos, ¿por qué la emotividad? Sabía la respuesta y entendió al nosferatu, incluso generó empatía con él. Así como los humanos pueden amar a los vampiros, los hijos de la noche pueden amar la mortalidad de sus frágiles existencias.

— Amen.

Él no imploró por el perdón de su alma ni homenajeó su recuerdo y aun así su actuar fue el más desconcertante. Fue llamado Abadón, el rey de las langostas e hijo del mismo diablo, era el temido descendiente de los Dracul, un soberano rumano que perdió la fe en dios, el mal encarnado que terminó la oración de su adversario. Por un momento pensó que su despedida sería tranquila y hermosa, pero el familiar sonido de los microfilamentos vibrando en el aire captó su atención. Una familiar silueta surgió de entre las cenizas de Anderson, pisando sus restos como si fuesen hojas secas que entorpecen el paso. Todos observaron anonadados, congelados por la ira o el asombro, al hombre de cabello azabache que encendió un cigarrillo mientras removía los restos del paladín. Integra fue la primera en reaccionar, cuestionando lo que todos temían.

— Walter, ¿eres tú?

— Basura. Si una persona muere se convierte en basura, la basura no es digna de luto. ¿No es así, Integra?

— Walter…

Seras le dio la espalda a Pip sin apartarse de su lado y encaró al hombre que vestía igual que uno de sus pocos amigos en la mansión Hellsing.

— Señor Walter, ¿qué le ha pasado?

— ¿Qué me pasó? Fui capturado y transformado en vampiro. Además, mi mente fue limpiada de cualquier cosa que no me permitiese luchar eficazmente. Contesté tu pregunta y espero estés satisfecha.

La draculina retrocedió ante el gélido tono en esa respuesta, encontrando los brazos del mercenario que nuevamente la aferraron a su cuerpo de forma protectora. Walter lo observó fijamente antes de cambiar su semblante indiferente por uno de burla.

— Capitán Bernadotte, así que murió en combate. Esto es un resultado inesperado, pero me alegra saber que alguien con sus habilidades tácticas permanece en Hellsing, sería muy aburrido enfrentar solo a mujeres.

— ¿Pero qué mierda dices? ¿Dónde estabas cuando esos bastardos atacaron la mansión y masacraron a todos mis hombres?

— Estoy aquí, de pie y sin vida, a diferencia de muchos otros ante mí. De pie como yo mismo, aquí como Walter C. Dornez. Y así, siguiendo con mis intenciones de asesino, creo que ya es tiempo que los separe de esta "Alba".

El mercenario se tensó por el repentino ataque de ira desatado tras esas palabras, Seras tuvo que tomar sus manos entre las suyas para tratar de calmarlo.

— Walter, ¿por qué?

— ¡No me llames con ese nombre nunca más!

Integra estaba lista para responder con la ponzoña que merecía un traidor, pero alguien se interpuso entre ella y su antiguo mayordomo. Pese a la increíble velocidad que tenía, pudo distinguir a la monja que acompañaba la comitiva de Anderson. Quiso advertirle, decirle a esa mujer que sus ordinarios ataques no funcionarían contra el ángel de la muerte, pero al ver la desquiciada mirada en su rostro supo que nada ni nadie podría detenerla.

— ¡Matar, matar, matar, matar…! ¡Tu comentario sobre el padre Anderson, yo lo recuerdo y tú también lo recordarás!

Yumie se arrojó contra el desconocido adversario, confiada por su letal técnica del Batto-jutsu. Blandió con destreza la afilada katana, creyendo haber hecho un corte perfecto en ese detestable cuerpo, destazando carne y hueso.

—¡Estás muerto!

— No estás matando a nadie, pero si estás siendo asesinada.

Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Heinkel gritando su nombre, unas cuantas lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro al ver por última vez a su andrógina amiga, antes de que su cabeza rodara por el suelo y el resto de su cuerpo fuese destrozado en el aire, mezclándose con los trozos de su arma. Los gritos de la Iscariote fueron acallados en la distancia, Seras y Pip miraron atónitos el horrendo espectáculo, Integra sintió asco al ver ese extraño adversario cubierto por la sangre de otro de sus enemigos. Alucard permaneció en silencio, manteniendo la calma como el presagio de una tormenta, un previo al desastre.

— Nadie puede detenerme. No permitiré que nadie interfiera con esta insurrección.

Su largo cabello era mecido por el viento, golpeando con fuerza sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Permaneció de pie, con el porte de cualquier caballero al servicio de su majestad, manteniendo su gracia de mujer pese a la postura masculina que sostuvo durante tantos años, la misma postura que le impedía derrumbarse en ese momento, la que no le permitía llorar y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, la que no dejó que cuestionara los motivos del hombre junto al que creció y creyó que vería morir, él mismo que solía decirle de niña lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella. Mordió su labio inferior hasta sangrar y tuvo que exhalar repetidas veces para que no se le quebrara la voz al hablar.

— ¿Entonces será de esta forma? Ya veo. A través de tu propia voluntad has sido reducido a un traidor y así te atreves a mostrarte frente a mí. En ese caso, tú ya no tienes derecho a seguir siendo mi mayordomo y yo no tengo ningún derecho de ser tu ama. Walter C. Dornez. Así que, en cuerpo y mente, te has convertido en un ángel de la muerte completo, ¿no?

— ¡Correcto! Después de todo, este mundo se ha convertido en el sueño de una noche de carnicería pública. ¡Letargo, delirio! Por mucho tiempo esta forma ha existido como un sueño fugaz… ¡Y ahora, justo al alba, yo tengo esto, convertido en el ángel de la muerte! Así que, ponte de pie Alucard, que Hellsing muestre lo que tiene.

El nosferatu se giró hacia su ama, buscando su aprobación en aquella mirada azul que tanto le fascinaba admirar. No pudo más que sentir admiración por su ama, solo ella podía mantener ese porte ante semejante situación. Casi sintió pena de las palabras que ya se agolpaban en su garganta, listas para salir y rematar el daño hecho en la cordura de su amado cordero.

— Incluso ahora nosotros solo somos perros de caza, y los perros no deben aullar por si solos. Mis órdenes, espero ordenes mi ama. Puedo matarlos a sangre fría sin pensarlo ni por un momento, después de todo yo soy un monstruo y tú eres Integra. Es mi destino que los humanos apunten sus armas hacia mí, sin embargo, para matar necesito saber tu deseo de asesinato. Entonces, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes? Comandante de Hellsing, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Su frente estaba perlada, permanecía erguida y tensa, con los brazos a los costados y los puños apretados. Cientos de voces llegaron a su mente, repitiendo una y otra vez el deseo que reprimía con tanta desesperación. _"Dilo, dilo, dilo"_

— ¡Te ordeno que lo digas! Dilo, mi princesa.

¿Él dándole ordenes? Y encima tuvo el descaro de llamarla princesa. Eso bastó para que la frialdad característica de sus acciones se interpusiera a los berridos de su infante interior. Por fin pudo relajarse y sacar de su abrigo la cigarrera que siempre llevaba consigo, tomó un puro y lo olfateó con deleite, ante la mirada de incertidumbre de Seras. Buscó en sus bolsillos el encendedor de plata que siempre llevaba consigo mientras Pip seguía atento cada uno de sus movimientos, como si temiese que hubiera perdido el juicio. Tomó el puro con los labios y lo encendió, asimilando el hecho de que ya nadie extendería el encendedor frente a ella.

— El objetivo es el enemigo. Matar sin opción de fallar. ¡Busca y destruye, sirviente! Esa es mi orden, sin importar como, todos los que se oponen a nosotros deben ser destruidos. Todo lo que se ponga en nuestro camino debe ser completamente eliminado.

El pequeño cuerpo de la draculina tembló ante la severidad y gelidez de esa orden. Más por instinto que por conciencia, la acunó entre sus brazos como si temiese perderla en ese momento. El miedo de Seras, la ira de Integra, el regocijo de Alucard, él podía sentir todas esas emociones como si fuesen propias, y tuvo miedo, ya que jamás en su existencia se sintió tan humano y vulnerable como en ese momento. Tuvo que volverse un monstruo para entender a los mortales.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Tarde pero seguro! Aún es agosto, así que me mantengo con la promesa de la actualización mensual. Este mes fue muy difícil, ya que estuve saturada de trabajo y pasaron varias cosas que me distrajeron del reto, así que si este capitulo quedó algo flojo y aburrido, lo siento (al menos así lo sentí, pero si no lo publicaba seguramente terminaría perdiendo interés en el fic). Ya saben, estoy abierta a quejas y sugerencias, nos vemos el siguiente mes, espero yo, con más creatividad (se viene la escena por la que cree esta historia).


	6. Veteranos de guerra

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro_.

* * *

 **Veteranos de guerra**

 _"Todo pasó tan rápido, te convertiste en mi enemigo, enemigo de Hellsing, de gran Bretaña. Cambiaste, ahora tienes que ser eliminado"_

— ¡Bien dicho, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing! Creo que llamarte « _Fräulein_ » no sería apropiado en este momento. Finalmente te has convertido en mi verdadero enemigo.

El zepelín que desató el infierno sobre Londres descendió abruptamente, frente a los ojos incrédulos de Iscariote, ante los mallugados pies de los sobrevivientes de Hellsing. Integra ladeó el cuerpo, para quedar de frente a la guarida de la rata que osó declararle la guerra, como un juego de niños que ella no estaba dispuesta a perder. Solo los ojos de un monstruo podrían percibir el aura de orgullo y vehemencia que emanaba de ese frágil cuerpo de mujer, Alucard admitió que las palabras de Montana eran ciertas, su ama evolucionó en un adversario digno de cualquier batalla.

— ¡Ve! Yo me encargo aquí, puedo acabar con él.

— Lo sé.

— ¡Maestro!

Seras empujó levemente a Pip, librándose de su protector abrazo. ¿Desprecio? Sabía que no, pero una parte en él no se convencía con esa versión. ¿Qué era Alucard para su mignonette? ¿Lo mismo que ella para él? ¿Solo amo y sirviente? No, para él, la rubia era más que solo su amo. Desvió la mirada hacia Integra, estaba seguro que terminarían escoltándola al interior de ese nido de ratas, después de todo Walter y el vampiro buscaban enfrentarse mutuamente y él no intervendría, aunque fuese una orden directa. ¿Honor de hombres? Quien lo sabría, después de todo, para un vampiro esas cosas carecen de importancia.

— Ve y conquista, Seras, ve con nuestra ama. El sueño de este hombre finalmente llegará a su fin, después de cincuenta y cinco años. La mañana ha llegado, es tiempo de que yo lo despierte de su letargo.

La draculina agachó el rostro, dejando que su cabello lo ensombreciera por nos segundos. ¿Rabia, miedo, llanto o gritos? Ella era tan impredecible al tratarse de emociones, tan errática en su forma de actuar. ¿Qué es lo que sabía sobre ella? Solo detalles básicos de su conducta, pequeñas anécdotas que compartían, conocía su carácter de los mil diablos, aquel que contrastaba con la bondad y preocupación que siempre mostraba con los gansos que no la acosaban. El mercenario no perdió detalle sobre ella, analizando cada movimiento de su cuerpo, cada gesto, cada tono en su timbre de voz.

— Señor Walter, amm… bueno, aunque diga que ha cambiado, yo solo quiero, digo, por todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, ¡gracias! Ha sido un honor trabajar con usted.

Pip la observó con incredulidad, ¿cómo pudo dudar de ella? Su mirada podría ser un reflejo del mismo infierno, pero Seras aún irradiaba luz, desbordaba ingenuidad y generosidad. Seguía siendo la mujer por la que se sacrificó. Lo que no logró ni Integra ni Alucard, la chica policía lo hizo entre titubeos, Walter se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos y por un breve lapso de tiempo sonrió con sinceridad, quizá con gratitud. ¿Agradecer al enemigo? Solo un vampiro tan peculiar como Seras Victoria.

— Igualmente.

La voz de Integra sacó a todos de sus cavilaciones. Alucard sonrió al escucharla, Seras se estremeció e inmediatamente tomó posición de firmes, Pip abrió y cerró los puños repetidas veces como un calentamiento previo de sus tensos músculos, Walter permaneció en silencio, escuchando con indiferencia la sentencia de muerte por parte de aquella mujer.

—Walter, adiós. Solo muere, aquí.

Empuñó la espada y caminó en dirección a su blanco, estremeciendo la tierra con el peso de su determinación. Seras hizo una ligera reverencia dirigida al antiguo mayordomo antes de girarse y alcanzar a su ama, mirando a Pip de reojo, buscando cualquier indicio de apoyo por su parte. No dudó ni un segundo en seguirla, solo quería dejar en clara la postura rebelde que siempre lo caracterizó, después de todo él no servía a nadie de forma sumisa; una detonación aislada fue la señal para meter las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminar despreocupadamente tras los pasos de su mignonette, escuchó claramente la voz de Alucard llamándolas buenas mujeres, su amada ama y su amada sirvienta. Se tensó un poco por los celos, hasta que la misma voz dejó un mensaje que solo él pudo escuchar, _«bendito entre las mujeres, por ahora»._

— Hasta tus amenazas son elegantes y sutiles, hijo de puta.

Si algo le ocurría a cualquiera de las dos, él tendría que vérselas con el gran rojo, lo sabía y no le importaba, solo requería de una oportunidad para probar su valía y no pensaba desperdiciarla. Ellas ya habían ingresado al zepelín, tenía que darse prisa.

 **…**

— Seras, ¿te encuentra bien?

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí.

— Necesito tu atención aquí, estamos en la boca del lobo y no pienso perder a nadie más de mi organización.

Apenas se percató de la negra silueta que saltó frente a ella, antes de que la draculina se interpusiera entre ambos, desgarrando la garganta del soldado nazi. Integra no se inmutó ni un segundo, continuó sus pasos sin cavilaciones con Seras pisando sus talones. Pudo percatarse del intenso color carmesí de sus ojos que resaltaba entre la oscuridad de las derruidas instalaciones, tan intenso como el de Alucard, tan familiar como el del mercenario.

— Respecto a Bernadotte, dudo que él sea virgen.

— Pero, yo creí que era necesario serlo para la conversión.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo. Por más de un siglo, mi familia se ha encargado de cazar e investigar a los vampiros, estudiando a detalle todos los mitos y leyendas que hay alrededor del mundo. Todo lo que creí saber, lo que mi familia ha recabado durante este tiempo, se vino abajo cuando convertiste a un ser no virgen. No sé la clase de relación que hayan formado, pero de alguna forma logró burlar a la muerte. Hablaremos con Alucard cuando todo termine, Bernadotte es un elemento valioso para mis fuerzas después de todo, pero quisiera enfatizar en algo: él es tu responsabilidad, Seras. Así como le ordené al conde que se hiciera cargo de sus acciones y respondiera por tus actos, te ordeno que controles y respondas por las acciones de ese hombre.

— S-sí, sir Integra.

— No te conocí mientras vivías, pero es obvio que la vampirización no afectó tu carácter de una forma drástica, más no podemos confiarnos por ello. Si llega a volverse una amenaza para la organización, para el país, su majestad o incluso para mí, no dudare en dar la orden.

No fue necesario que concluyera la frase, Seras entendió perfectamente a que se refería. Sabía que Pip jamás atacaría a Integra, o eso quería creer. ¿Tendría la fuerza para imponerse sobre él? Incluso a esas alturas lo seguía viendo como un superior, pero Integra tenía razón, ella lo convirtió y era su responsabilidad.

—Moriré si es necesario, antes de permitir que surja una nueva amenaza para mi país.

 **…**

— ¿Qué pasa, Walter? ¡De pie! Si toda la situación falla, uno podría convertirse en vampiro solo por necesidad. Y cuando el cuerpo es aplastado, sanará por necesidad, así es como pasa. ¿Estás volviendo a tu juventud? Bien, es como pensé. Te estás volviendo como eras hace sesenta años. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que intentas? ¿Cuál es tu motivo?

— ¡Lo hago solo por diversión!

— Creo que esto no es divertido. ¿Estás jugando solo? La forma que tome, nunca tiene un significado. No importa si nos traicionaste o no, en estos tiempos solo son malos recuerdos, mocoso. Eso es todo lo que hay, ellos persisten en apuñalarnos, persiste en el tiempo, pero tuviste que luchar contra demonios reales y cuando los recuerdos se convirtieron en demonios tú lo hiciste. Esta es la verdadera esencia de la batalla, aquel que ha pegado caerá. Todo se repite desde aquí, cometí ese error hace quinientos años y ahora tú lo cometes, Anderson también, incluso perdió su preciosa humanidad.

Sus ojos no lograban enfocar bien a través de la densa neblina que rodeó el cuerpo de su adversario. Podía sentir el cuerpo más liviano, sus energías renovadas, la elasticidad de sus músculos le permitía moverse con facilidad y aun así era incapaz de encontrar a Alucard en ese momento. Algo no andaba bien, lo presentía y se ponía alerta ante la incertidumbre. El nosferatu continuó su discurso.

— ¿Seguro que quieres seguir combatiéndome? Cuando diste el primer paso, ¿pensaste que podrías continuar así? ¿Has logrado entender tus nuevas habilidades? Todos tememos volvernos inservibles, tememos a la vejez, tememos ser olvidados. Al menos actuaste como si lo disfrutaras, aunque al final te volviste un demonio. Fuiste un demonio hace sesenta años y sigues siendo uno… muy bien, juguemos.

Por fin se disipó esa molesta niebla, dejando a su vista una imagen tan nostálgica como su propio reflejo. Algo se removió en su interior, un deseo añejado que afloró en el mismo instante que observó la inocente figura de un demonio vestido de blanco, con su largo cabello azabache, con sus ojos rojos y el rostro aniñado, un deseo de posesión y muerte.

 **…**

Pip se guiaba por el rastro de cadáveres que yacían esparcidos a lo largo de los estrechos pasillos. Su audición de inmortal le permitía escuchar las múltiples detonaciones que seguramente tenían por blanco el cuerpo de su jefa, la visión mejorada tras su conversión lograba enfocar destellos rojizos desplazándose a gran velocidad, bloqueando cada una de las balas antes siquiera de acercarse a Integra lo suficiente para ser una verdadera amenaza. ¿Era parte de las consecuencias por beber de su sangre? Seras se desplazaba con precisión, ningún movimiento era errático o innecesario, sus puños eran armas letales y la monstruosa fuerza que temió por tanto tiempo bastaba para derribar a soldados vampiro con un solo golpe. Era como si estuviese viendo su propio desempeño en el campo de batalla, la forma de tomar impulso y golpear en los flancos, lanzar ganchos a la quijada, desequilibrar al contrincante, todos eran los mismos movimientos que a él le tomó años perfeccionar. ¿Acaso una parte de él vivía dentro de ella? ¿Se habría llevado toda su destreza junto a la sangre que arrancó de su cuerpo? Silencio. Las detonaciones cesaron y los gritos junto a ellas. Una voz hizo eco a través de las bocinas que aún permanecían intactas y que reconoció al instante.

— _Todos mueren riendo. Sí, ellos solo han venido hasta aquí con la única intención de morir._

— Si tanto desean morir, entonces no tienen razón para no hacerlo. ¡Solo vayan y háganlo! Debieron suicidarse hace cincuenta años.

— _Exactamente eso es lo que no podemos hacer Fräulein, solo morir haría las cosas un poco injustas. Estamos más allá de cualquier ayuda, la humanidad ha decidido que somos innecesarios e incluso se han olvidado de nosotros. ¡Morir sin ninguna razón es la única cosa que no debemos hacer! Hay algo más importante que nuestra muerte, así es como llegamos a este punto, la razón por la cual hemos continuado tan lejos. Debe haber algo más, debe existir otro lugar donde podamos continuar con nuestra guerra, otro enemigo con el que podamos luchar. El mundo es enorme, lleno de amenazas y maravillas, repleto de guerras y disparos. Y eso es precisamente el porque, en algún lugar de este enfermo mundo, debe haber una batalla en la que podamos plantarnos y luchar una vez más._

Sintió el miedo de Seras como si fuese propio, corrió mientras saltaba y esquivaba los cuerpos, pisando charcos de sangre que ensuciaron las botas tácticas. Divisó las siluetas de Integra y Seras, quietas, expectantes ante un tercero. El ondear de la gabardina le daba un toque escalofriante, su altura imponía y la musculatura de sus miembros destacaba pese a la gruesa tela de la vestimenta nazi. Veía fijamente en dirección a las dos mujeres, pero sabía que era a él quien veía con intensidad como si estuviese declarando un desafío. Detuvo la carrera y a pasos cortos se acercó a Seras, colocándose detrás de ella, sosteniéndole la mirada al peculiar soldado.

— _Para nuestra muerte se requiere algo más, nosotros debemos continuar eternamente por toda la tierra hasta encontrar el motivo de nuestra muerte. Es por eso que los consideramos tan valiosos, lo merecen. ¡Realmente son magníficos, Hellsing! La razón de que su existencia haga que nuestras muertes valgan la pena es porque su existencia s algo digno de morir._

— Sir Integra, por favor continúe.

— ¡Seras!

— Estaré bien, usted y el señor Bernadotte vayan contra el mayor. Ese hombre ya ha dicho demasiado, no se le debe permitir decir na más.

Pip golpeó suavemente uno de los glúteos de Seras con la mano extendida, empujándola hacia adelante. La chica se giró para encararlo, lista para reclamarle su acto depravado, pero el rostro del capitán permanecía serio, observando fijamente al hombre que les bloqueaba el paso. Supo que ella no sería quien lo combatiría cuando el castaño se abrió paso entre ambas, lo supo al ver aquel extraño apartarse y señalar uno de los pasillos. Integra le tocó el hombro para captar su atención, tenían que ponerse en marcha.

—Bernadotte, más le vale que no pierda la vida, o habrá alguien que nunca se lo perdonará.

— Me subestima demasiado, jefa.

Integra se detuvo frente al silencioso adversario, observando en la dirección que le señaló segundos antes. Tuvo que reprimir el deseo de sacar el revólver y dispararle, después de todo no era su contrincante. Prosiguió con sus pasos, lo suficientemente lentos para dedicarle unas palabras a su enemigo y dejar que Seras la alcanzara, con la misma determinación que mostró hasta ese momento.

— Que perro tan honorable, gracias.

Seras observó con impotencia como se alejaba su ama, sabía que su lugar en ese momento era junto a ella, pero no quería dejar a Pip.

— Mignonette, Integra ya se fue.

— Pero, señor Bernadotte…

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú también me subestimas?

— No, es solo que, bueno, acaba de despertar como un vampiro y…

— Y temes que sea como tú, ¿no es así? No, Seras, yo no me tiento el corazón cuando tengo un objetivo ni dudo un instante en atacar a mi adversario. Entiendo el papel que estoy jugando en estos momentos, solo que esta vez soy un peón que se coronó, ahora soy una pieza más útil. Tu lugar es a lado de la ama de tu amo, el mío es al frente de la batalla, peleando como un perro contra otros perros. Hellsing contrató a los gansos para ganar esta guerra y en nombre de las tropas libres contratadas mostraré lo profesionales que somos, jactándome de esta victoria. Ve, _mon cher_ , has algo útil con mi sangre y terminen esta maldita guerra de una buena vez.

Tal vez no fue su intención, pero sus palabras hirieron a la chica, después de todo ella solo estaba preocupada. Pasó de largo, a su lado, con la mirada agachada y los puños cerrados, firmes a los costados. Supo que él no la miró, en ningún momento perdió de vista a su adversario, ¿era parte de su profesionalismo? Una parte de él que creyó conocer, hasta ese momento. ¿Qué tan cambiado estaría Pip cuando se reunieran de nuevo? ¿Realmente había alguna posibilidad de que se volviera una amenaza para Hellsing? ¿Él sería capaz de atacarla? Se estremeció ante la idea, pero mantendría su palabra, moriría antes de permitir que Pip Bernaodtte se volviera una amenaza.

 **…**

— Has hecho una apuesta realmente desventajosa, pequeño Walter. Y pronto todas tus cartas caerán envueltas en llamas. Compartimos el mismo amo, los mismos compañeros, y es por eso que te mataré. Que patético final, no tengo ningún interés en jugar con tu vida en estos momentos. Un traidor, eso es lo que eres, y ni una sola vez en toda mi existencia he perdonado a alguien como tú. Así que no pienses que perderé mi tiempo peleando limpiamente contra ti, tu muerte será de las más rápidas. Además, estoy hambriento.

Varios ríos de sangre comenzaron a fluir en una sola dirección, los cadáveres que yacían inertes sobre las calles londinenses fueron drenados totalmente. Alucard lo miraba sádicamente, mostrando una dentadura perfecta y mortal. Walter jamás había sido testigo de semejante espectáculo, una parte de él temía por el inmenso poder que tendría después de incrementar su ejército de familiares, pero todo era parte de un plan. Sin ser consciente de ello, aquel temible vampiro firmó su sentencia de muerte.

 **…**

— Yo no considero a ese hombre como una persona, ni siquiera lo veo como un vampiro. Él es un castillo viviente, en él están todas las vidas de sus enemigos. ¿Qué debo hacer para derrotarlo? Solo pienso en eso, cuando estoy despierto y hasta cuando duermo. Porque esta lucha es solo mía… ¡Guerra! Es una guerra entre él y yo. Debo poner toda mi alma en este conflicto. ¿Qué es lo que tengo yo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene él? Al final no tengo nada, porque soy un ser humano. Si fuera un vampiro sería fantástico, luchar y vivir eternamente suena como una bendición, pero es algo que jamás podré hacer. La eternidad es maravillosa, es tan poderosa, la sangre que corre y la línea de la vida. Las propias vidas y los corazones de las personas se vuelven uno con su ser, esa es la esencia del vampiro. ¡Eso es maravilloso, es fantástico! Sin embargo, es algo que no quiero. Lo que es mío es mío, mi alma y mi sangre, yo soy yo. ¿No es algo envidiable? Es algo magnifico, hermoso, por eso lo odio. Finalmente encontré a mi verdadero enemigo, mi guerra, para eso nos hemos preparado por cincuenta años. El ultimo batallón, la novena cruzada, Anderson, los hombres lobo y Walter, todo ha sido planeado para este momento en el cual Alucard ha liberado el nivel cero de restricción y con el su castillo viviente. ¿Cómo derrotas a un rey demente? Alguien que ha visto muchas más batallas que nosotros y que volverá a beber sangre, pero su gran habilidad es su punto débil. Él era un tirano y aun lo sigue siendo, ahora el tirano morirá envenenado.

 **…**

Pip permaneció estático, listo para analizar cada movimiento de su adversario, pero no se movió. Comenzó a desesperarse, estaba desarmado y en desventaja, un paso en falso podía ser fatal para él. Hizo un rápido reconocimiento de la zona, ubicando puntos de bloqueo y salidas de emergencia, hasta que logró divisar un par de fusiles StG 44, muy similares al Ak-47 que solía utilizar, necesitaba distraerlo de alguna forma ara poder llegar a ellos e iniciar de una vez ese enfrentamiento.

— Bien, somos tu y yo, perro faldero. Debes saber que soy francés y además de adorar el vino y las mujeres voluptuosas, detesto a los nazis. Para mí, no son más que asesinos a sueldo, sin honor ni gloria; diría que somos iguales, pero mi tropa y yo nos regimos por un código de honor rescatable entre toda la basura del bajo mundo, ustedes no tienen ni eso.

No se inmutó ni un poco. Necesitaba cambiar su estrategia, no podía arriesgarse a ser alcanzado por un proyectil de las monstruosas Mauser C96 que colgaban a los costados, bajo la verde gabardina. Le tomó un par de segundos desarrollar una estrategia para el plan B, era la primera vez que enfrentaba a un monstruo de forma directa y solo sabía pensar como una presa humana, así que esperaba resultase como lo tenía planeado.

— Aunque, debo reconocer que fue muy honorable dejar ir a las mujeres sin atacarlas, eso es de hombres. ¿Viste a la rubia de cabello corto? Puedo asegurar que es el vampiro más sensual que hay en este nido de ratas y ella aguarda por mí, así que hazme un favor y aceleremos las cosas.

En un rápido movimiento el castaño llevó la diestra al bolsillo de su pantalón y extraje de él un cuchillo de combate que siempre llevaba consigo, su adversario tomó una postura defensiva, llevando ambas manos a los costados, muy cerca del gatillo de sus armas. Arrojó el cuchillo en su dirección, pero con un desvío en la trayectoria, Hans sintió el aire que agitó el impulso del arma, más terminó incrustado en unos tablones por encima de él, logrando desestabilizarlos y haciendo que cayeran sobre él. No eran más que madera y un par de cuerdas, nada significativo para un hombre lobo, pero bastó para que el mercenario se hiciera de las armas que necesitaba y comenzara a disparar en su dirección, pese a la gran nube de polvo que debía impedirle la vista. Apuntó hacia las piernas del nazi, tratando de desequilibrar sus pasos, pero nada impedía que siguiera avanzando, disparando en su dirección; Pip tuvo que rodar en el piso y ocultarse tras un montón de escombros, ¿qué clase de bestia era ese mal nacido? No era humano, él tampoco.

— Bastardo.

Maldijo en voz alta mientras se incorporaba y continuó disparando, su vista le permitía observar detalles que le sería imposible sin una mira telescópica, era totalmente visible el tórax a la altura del corazón y aun así no logró acertar ni un solo tiro. Aprovechando esa frustración, Hans se quitó la gabardina y la arrojó en dirección a Pip con la intención de cubrirlo con ella y dejarlo vulnerable, pero se enfrentaba a un soldado que pudo predecir sus intenciones y apartarse antes siquiera de que la tela lo rozara.

— ¿Crees que soy un novato? No me subestimes, maldito pervertido.

La confianza que adquirió con esa pequeña ventaja desapareció al verlo de pie, justo en el momento que tiró sus armas y tomó una postura de ataque. El rostro del que creyó un vampiro se deformó y tomo una apariencia bestial, como si se formase el hocico de un lobo. La hilera de colmillos le pareció más impactante que la de Alucard y tuvo miedo, como si aún fuese solo un humano. Acortó la distancia entre ambos en milisegundos, tomando la forma de un gigantesco lobo blanco y se plantó frente a él, lanzando una letal mordida que logró esquivar por centímetros; Hans aprovechó su confusión y pateó con fuerza el pecho del mercenario, impulsando su cuerpo hacia el muro más cercano. El concreto se cuarteó por la fuerza del impacto, sintió el rebote de su cráneo al golpear la pared y sus vertebras crujir al chocar, olió la sangre que emanó de su frente y degustó la que tuvo que escupir para que no llegara a los pulmones que creía indispensables. Antes de poder asimilar su situación, el hombre lobo se arrojó nuevamente sobre él, rompiendo esta vez el suelo y lanzando a ambos a una habitación inferior. Su cuerpo impactó una vez más y juró que estaba al borde de perder la conciencia, olvidó por unos segundos que ya no era un simple mortal y eso le costó una ventaja valiosa y vital. La imagen sonriente de su mignonette llegó a su mente, tan hermosa como la vio en su sueño, con el aura de grandeza y soberbia que resaltaba su belleza. No pudo más que esbozar una torcida sonrisa, incluso mover los músculos del rostro le era doloroso. Quizá si era solamente un sirviente.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estamos, con una actualización más. Este mes fue muy pesado, lamentablemente mi país se vio afectado por dos sismos de gran intensidad y el ultimo me generó un estrés postraumático que ya creía crónico. Ni siquiera pensaba en escribir, estaba totalmente bloqueada, pero me percaté que al distraerme se calmaba mi ansiedad, así que abrí el archivo de word y salió esto, con mucho copy/paste en los diálogos, como ya es tradición por acá. Espero que lo disfruten, ya casi se acaba el año y con él esta historia, ya saben que atesoro todas sus opiniones y les doy mil gracias por seguir leyendo. Hasta la próxima, si la vida y mi inspiración lo permiten~


	7. Más que un sirviente

_**Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Más que un sirviente**

 _"Al final no pudiste golpearlo ni una sola vez… Esto no es un juego, es real, él es un hombre lobo y tú eres un vampiro."_

— Soy… un vampiro.

Pip cerró los ojos por reflejo ante las punzadas de dolor. Quizá era el delirio de un pobre agonizante, pero la voz de Seras hacía eco en su cabeza. ¿Qué significaba ser un vampiro? Siempre creyó que eran cuento para asustar a los niños que sí tuvieron una infancia decente, hasta que llegó a Hellsing y vio las leyendas de otra forma. Alucard era un terrible vampiro, lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio travesando la pared, ¿aspiraba a ser como él? Seras también era un vampiro y era totalmente opuesta a Alucard, opuesta a la definición de esas criaturas.

 _"Se digno del título, un rey entre demonios"_

— Un rey entre demonios…

Podía escuchar los pesados pasos de Hans acercándose lentamente. Él sabía de sus dudas, conocía sus miedos y se valía de ello para sumirlo en una crisis de histeria, pero Pip Bernadotte era un hueso difícil de roer. Atinó a levantarse justo antes de que una certera patada le destrozara el rostro, retrocediendo en el acto para esquivar el gancho que Hans lanzó en respuesta, apoyándose en una pila de cajas de madera apiladas meticulosamente. Por primera vez presó atención a lo que había en su alrededor; cientos de cajones cubrían las paredes de la habitación, algunos estaban rotos por la caída de ambos, dejando ver el valor de su contenido.

— Con que aquí terminó el botín de la SS. Dime, bastardo, ¿cuánto de todo esto te tocó recolectar? ¿Te pagaban bien por cada mujer que golpeaste y cada anciano al que le quitabas la dentadura? ¿Te siguen pagando bien? Para mí no son más que asesinos a sueldo. Sé todo sobre la SS, "¿el escuadrón invencible?", "¿la caballería acorazada?", pura mierda. Tú y yo somos la misma escoria, pero alguien tiene que vengar a todas las víctimas de la Alemania Nazi.

 **…**

— ¡MAYOR!

— Al fin. Es un privilegio, estoy contento de verla personalmente…

Un estruendo interrumpió el discurso del mayor. Sin previo aviso, Integra Hellsing sacó el revólver que siempre llevaba consigo y descargó toda la carga sobre el risueño hombre, quien se mantuvo impasible. Integra cambió el cartucho con un rápido movimiento y repitió su ataque sin éxito alguno.

— Lamentablemente es imposible. Las lágrimas que derramó el director de orquesta…

Hizo eco en la habitación al soltar el arma y sacar la espada de su vaina. Tomó impulso y su puntería perfecta por primera vez fue frustrada por el grueso cristal de protección tras el cual se encontraba el blanco de su ira. La espada se partió, lanzando pequeños fragmentos de metal a su lado, sin dejar ni una sola marca sobre la transparente superficie. Max Montana continuó con su discurso como si no hubiese sido interrumpido.

— Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Al final, osaría sentarme en un asiento de primera con mi «Fraülein». ¡Que lástima! Esta noche habrá un gran show.

— ¡No te hagas el idiota!

— ¡Vamos! Tan solo diviértete. Esta obra se repite una noche cada cien años, es un cuento que sucedió después de 1898, porque el nosferatu Alucard está por desaparecer completamente.

— ¡¿Qu-qué?!

Por primera vez se percató de las varias pantallas que tapizaban las paredes. Las que no estaban estrelladas proyectaron la imagen de una niña, sin duda uno de los tantos avatares de Alucard. Seras, que hasta ese momento permaneció atenta en el marco de la entrada, se acercó a Integra con paso tembloroso, viendo fijamente al vampiro que no reconoció en ese momento. La draculina sentía el peligro, pero no podía percibir el origen de esa sensación. ¿Ella e Integra peligraban? No, el riesgo estaba más allá de esa habitación, amenazando a alguien más, alguien cercano, la niña de blanco.

— Ma-maestro. — Susurró.

Integra analizó los movimientos de Alucard, algo debía estar haciendo que supusiera una amenaza para él y, por ende, una ventaja para el mayor. Los ríos de sangre que liberó de su cuerpo comenzaron a regresar a él, esa tenía que ser la clave.

 **…**

— ¿Empezamos? ¿Lo hacemos ya, Walter?

— ¡No todavía! No voy a ganar solo por suerte. Alucard… Ya has perdido.

 **…**

— ¡SERAS, VE!

Integra aún no había terminado de hablar cuando la draculina se impulsó para salir por el techo, atravesando la frágil estructura del Zeppelin.

— Oh, que lástima. Esto ya ha comenzado, es demasiado tarde, me temo.

 **…**

Seras surcó el cielo sin saber la dirección que tomar ni el objetivo al cual dirigirse. Ella solo respondió por inercia a la orden de Integra, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, lo único seguro era la creciente sensación de miedo y peligro, presentir que algo grande estaba por ocurrir.

— Piensa como vampiro, piensa como vampiro…

Cerró los ojos un segundo para afinar su vista de midian. La distancia no era problema, hizo un rastreo de prácticamente toda la ciudad mientras se mantenía en movimiento, sin detectar nada peculiar hasta que vislumbró una iglesia, una torre, un cuerpo cayendo...

— ¡No!

 **…**

Pip respiraba con dificultad mientras se sujetaba un costado, cubriendo una enorme herida que manchó aún más su camiseta. El hombre lobo permanecía frente a él, manteniendo su posición de ataque. Aunque era un vampiro, no tenía la fuerza ni una buena estrategia para enfrentarlo. Quiso emplear lo que sabía del folclore popular, pero la plata no parecía tener efecto alguno en esa bestia; tal vez no empleó la fuerza suficiente al momento de golpear y tratar inútilmente de clavar el empaste plateado que encontró, quizá no era como con los vampiros y el pecho a la altura del corazón no era el lugar adecuado, incluso podría ser que el empaste no fuese de plata, después de todo a él no le causaba molestia alguna al sujetarlo… sea cual fuese la razón, ese pequeño error le valió unas costillas rotas que tardaban una eternidad en regenerarse.

Él sabía que solo uno de los dos saldría victorioso de esa habitación. La victoria era la vida y Pip no quería morir ahora que tenía una posibilidad de estar con su mignonette en igualdad de condición. Cada vez que el nombre de la rubia acudía a su mente, el sueño que tuvo antes de despertar tras la muerte venía con ella. Todo ese tiempo dio vueltas a las palabras que la Seras del sueño le dijo, pero no terminaba de hallarles un sentido que fuese coherente para él.

 _"Alcánzame, se digno del título, un rey entre demonios"._

¿A qué título se refería? Ser un rey entre demonios, ¿tendría relación con ser un vampiro? Alcanzarla… Seras era la sirvienta de Alucard, porque, según recordaba de la explicación que Integra le dio, jamás bebió de la sangre de su maestro. Si Seras era solo un siervo, él era el siervo de un siervo, como una dilución de laboratorio. Si la chica no podía aspirar a ser como su maestro porque jamás bebió de Alucard, ¿qué esperanza tenía él? Lo comprendió demasiado tarde, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir victorioso. Al menos tenía que ganar tiempo para que su mignonette terminara con eso de una buena vez.

— Terminemos con esto, perro faldero.

 **…**

El pequeño cuerpo caía a una velocidad vertiginosa. Seras lo reconoció al instante, era el mismo que llevó el mensaje del mayor ante su majestad. No sabía si era un vampiro o no, ni de que forma representaba una amenaza en ese momento, lo único que entendía era que tenía que evitar que su sangre se mezclara con la de su maestro. Se lanzó en picada y estando a metros del sangriento rio que se agitaba con brusquedad, logró empujarlo con la fuerza suficiente para que atravesara uno de los ventanales de la iglesia, cayendo lejos. Dio una vuelta en el aire para tomar impulso y fue cuando se percató del bulto que caía como un proyectil.

— ¡La cabeza!

Apenas alcanzó a rozarla con el movimiento de su brazo, pero bastó para desviarla de su trayectoria. Seras sonrió satisfecha hasta que se percató de que ella también caía. Quiso tomar impulso de nuevo, pero la distancia era muy corta y cayó en el rio de sangre.

 **…**

— El extrovertido sacerdote, el que de alguna manera pensó que podría ganarme, incluso él tuvo más oportunidades de derrotarme. Anderson no pudo vencerme y me importa una mierda una cara como la tuya, pequeño mocoso. Después de cincuenta años, no, después de quinientos años, tú nunca tendrías posibilidad de vencerme.

Alucard sujetaba a Walter por el cuello, viendo las facciones del familiar rostro ensangrentadas. No sonreía, pese a que su victoria era inminente. Walter lo observó fijamente, antes de esbozar una forzada sonrisa y hablar con dificultad.

— Se suponía que tenías que cerrar los ojos, Alucard, pero algo pasó. Tienes razón, ellas son buenas mujeres.

 **...**

La sonrisa en el rostro de Max Montana desapareció al ver como Alucard destruía el cuerpo de su última adquisición, totalmente intacto. Los planes que perfeccionó durante décadas fueron frustrados y todo por una draculina que, pese a saber que no debía subestimar, jamás consideró una amenaza. Palideció y sus labios temblaron de ira, sus manos por la impotencia y el resto de su cuerpo por una sensación desconocida.

— ¿Qué pasa, mayor? ¿Tienes miedo?

Integra fumaba un habano. No se percató en que momento lo encendió, no supo en que momento comenzó a sonreír de forma provocativa, incitándolo al odio. ¿Miedo? Si, el miedo era el que lo hacía estremecerse.

 **…**

Seras luchaba por salir a flote, yendo contra la corriente. En su desesperación olvidó que no necesitaba oxígeno y en un reflejo meramente humano comenzó a boquear mientras estaba sumergida, bebiendo la sangre como si fuese agua. Algo pasó en su cuerpo, dejó de luchar y solo se dejó llevar; se sintió ligera y una parte de ella se proyectó por encima de su cuerpo, elevándose, alejándose. Ella tenía una misión, un cometido, solo que no podía recordarlo. Tenía algo pendiente, alguien la necesitaba y no era Alucard. ¿Integra? No, sir Hellsing era la única que podía derrotar al mayor, además de ser la mujer más fuerte e inteligente que llegó a conocer. ¿Quién más podría necesitar de su ayuda?

 _"Pip"_

Cerró los ojos, o al menos creyó hacerlo, y comenzó a buscar la fragancia del mercenario. Pip siempre tuvo un olor a almizcle y tabaco que Seras disfrutaba en secreto. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo y sin ser consciente de como lo hizo, desplazó su etérea presencia hasta él. Percibía su aroma, escuchaba su voz, pero no se veía como él. El aspecto sucio y desaliñado contrastaba bastante con la imagen del vanidoso capitán que se divertía acosándola, la mirada fiera y el verde de su único ojo sustituido por un rojo tan intenso como la sangre que bebió de él. Parecía que le costaba estar de pie, se sujetaba un costado sin poder evitar que parte de su sangre escurriera entre los dedos. No necesitaba leer su mente para saber lo que pretendía, estaba dispuesto a morir en ese momento, morir en batalla, morir ahora que tenían una oportunidad de estar juntos.

— Terminemos con esto, perro faldero.

Le habló a su adversario, estaba dando un ultimátum. Aunque no tenía oportunidad alguna de ganar, Pip Bernadotte no iba a renunciar a su última misión, no huiría como un cobarde. Tomó posición de ataque, listo para arrojarse sobre el hombre lobo, pero antes susurró un nombre con tanta devoción que todas las dudas se derrumbaron en la mente de la draculina.

— Seras…

Se sintió mal por dudar, él era su Pip, era el hombre que amaba. Se acercó aún más a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, deseosa de que pudiera sentirla, de transmitirle la fuerza que él necesitaba y que podía darle, porque ella ya no era un simple siervo, no más. De repente se sintió invencible y quiso transmitirle esa sensación, estaba deseosa de que él se alzara victorioso, añoraba que se reencontraran, así que solo atinó a susurrar lo primero que se le vino a la mente antes de que todo se volviera borroso.

 _"Alcánzame"_

Seras abrió los ojos, sin reconocer al inicio donde se encontraba o quien le devolvía la mirada, hasta que la familiar voz salió del cuerpo de niña que la observaba fijamente.

— Despierta, Seras Victoria. Nuestra ama espera.

 **…**

Fue solo un instante, pero estaba seguro que fue real. Antes de lanzarse sobre su adversario pudo sentir a su chica y escuchar su voz, hablándole como en su sueño. Al fin creía comprender el significado de sus palabras, para alcanzarla tenía que avanzar, triunfar, ser un vampiro, ganarse el título de un demonio de la noche, así como lo tenía Alucard. Se sentía como si un flujo abundante de adrenalina recorriese sus venas, sus músculos se oxigenasen y fortalecieran, dándole una fuerza que no tenía segundos antes. Hans también se abalanzó sobre él, lanzando una patada hacia el costado de Pip, que alcanzó a esquivar por milímetros. El hombre lobo dio un giro sobre su eje y repitió su ataque, pero esta vez el mercenario no esquivó el golpe; alcanzó a cubrirse con el brazo izquierdo que terminó fracturado, pero con la diestra logró sujetarlo del tobillo y torcerlo con la fuerza suficiente para romper el hueso, dejando que la pesada bota colgara en un ángulo extraño por unos segundos, antes de que Hans retrocediera.

El dolor en su brazo apenas si lo percibía. Esa sensación de poder era intoxicante para él, comparable a la heroína que llegó a consumir en su adolescencia. Aquel nazi no mostraba expresión alguna, pero el mercenario había admirado suficientes rostros en su vida para saber que estaba sorprendido, incluso llegó a pensar que logró atemorizarlo. Sin darle tregua se arrojó una vez más sobre él, esta vez le lanzó un gancho que esquivó sin problema al agacharse, quedando a la altura del expuesto torso del albino, Pip imitó su gesto y lanzó un golpe a puño cerrado justo en medio de los pectorales, impulsando su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta que chocó estrepitosamente contra un cumulo de cajas apiladas.

Una nube de polvo se levantó a su alrededor, Hans tenía una visión excepcional y aun así no se percató del momento en que el castaño se puso de pie frente a él. Pip se inclinó y lo sujeto del cuello, levantándolo varios centímetros, apretando sus vertebras con fuerza hasta que sintió como el hueso se rompía por su tacto, atravesando tráquea y esófago. Tuvo una hemorragia nasal por el daño interno a su sistema respiratorio, la sangre manchó su rostro y goteó con abundancia ante los pies del castaño. Ese era el momento de culminar, Pip lo supo cuando vio a su presa a los ojos, indiferente en apariencia, aunque sabía que internamente estaba desesperado por la incapacidad para respirar. Era un ser sobrenatural y no tardaría en regenerarse, tenía que acabarlo totalmente, asegurarse de que no se levantara de nuevo como los monstruos de las leyendas.

— Tú y yo somos iguales, asesinos a sueldo y ahora monstruos insensibles, pero solo uno va a quedar con vida, y ese voy a ser yo.

Sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos en una mueca demente, semejante al característico gesto de Alucard. De haber sido el Pip anterior se hubiese horrorizado ante la pura idea de acercarse tanto a un hombre, jamás fue homofóbico, pero él es francés y ama las tetas grandes. Más en ese momento no era el de antes; el olor de la sangre penetró hondo en sus fosas nasales, embriagando sus sentidos, aumentando su sed. Se relamió los labios, él no estaba frente a un hombre, estaba frente a su presa. Hans no desvió en ningún momento la mirada, manteniendo su postura desafiante, ni siquiera parpadeó cuando trató de quebrar el brazo con el cual Pip lo sujetaba en vano, porque ese monstruo no se inmutó cundo sus huesos se quebraron, dejando una fractura que era perfectamente visible. El único gesto que hizo el hombre lobo fue torcer ligeramente los labios cuando los colmillos atravesaron su cuello con brusquedad, rasgando piel y quebrando hueso sin esfuerzo alguno.

 **…**

— Es tu fin, maldito gordo. Cometiste el gran error de atacar mi país, amenazar a la reina a quien sirvo, meterte con mi organización. Fuiste un idiota al creer que tenías alguna posibilidad contra el vampiro que mi familia ha perfeccionado por décadas. Asesinaste a mis subordinados, a gente inocente e intentaste atentar contra mí. Eres escoria y voy a mostrarte la forma en que los ingleses tratamos a la basura como tú, asqueroso nazi.

— ¿Si? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, «Fraülein»? Somos tú y yo nada más, sin vampiros ni hombres lobo, solo dos mortales con varias limitantes. ¿Vas a golpear el vidrio con tus pequeñas manos? ¡Hazlo! Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ser un espectador.

Integra se mantuvo indiferente, pensando la mejor forma de atravesar el grueso cristal. Fueron eternos los segundos que le sostuvo la mirada, mostrando una confianza y seguridad que no sentía realmente, hasta que una ligera brisa removió su cabello.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, sir Integra?

— Si, Seras. Tardaste demasiado.

— Lo siento, es un poco difícil de explicar.

Por el tono de voz que empleó la draculina, Integra la imaginó tras ella, frotando su nuca de forma avergonzada, como solía hacer cuando cometía algún error. Sonrió, esta vez reflejando todo el regocijo que sintió al ver las pupilas dilatas y los labios temblorosos del mayor, ver el reflejo de Seras en las enormes gafas de ese hombre.

— Acabemos con esto.

— ¡Si!

La draculina tomó impulso y se lanzó sobre el cristal, soltando un golpe con el que cuarteó el cristal sin ningún esfuerzo. Como si fuese una daza previamente ensayada, Integra cargó una vez más su revólver y apuntó antes de que Seras tocara el suelo; la bala pasó por encima del hombro de la rubia, justo en la fisura que acaba de hacer en el cristal, atravesando el mismo e impactando entre los ojos del mayor. Las gafas cayeron junto al montón de cristales.

— ¿Eso es lo que eres, mayor? ¿¡Hablas de mortalidad siendo esto!?

— Así es. Esto soy yo.

La bala destrozó su rostro y donde debía fluir sangre emergía un líquido espeso y oscuro, aceite. Los circuitos lanzaban pequeñas chispas, y varios nanochips se mostraban encarnados en la carne y hueso que quedó visible. Seras habló con horror.

— ¡Una maquina!

— Disculpe, no diga groserías, señorita. Soy completamente humano.

— ¡No eres más que un maldito monstruo! — Integra lo interrumpió.

— No, soy un ser humano. Si fuese un humano cualquiera, solo una cosa rodearía la maldita voluntad, pero no soy un simple humano. La sangre es como una divisa para el alma, no podía seguir viviendo sin adoptar la apariencia de una persona. Alucard con su apariencia de miserable monstruo se puede hacer pasar por una frágil persona. Todo lo que tengo es mi voluntad, yo soy un ser humano. El ser humano es una criatura con voluntad en la mente del alma. Él, incluso si sonriera con el aspecto de una niña, o se arrodillara lleno de sentimentalismo en forma de hombre de guerra, es un monstruo. Por esa razón lo odio con todo mi ser. ¡No apruebo al vampiro Alucard! Si yo soy un humano con aspecto de monstruo, él es un monstruo con aspecto humano… Yo soy yo, soy diferente a ti, excepto en este momento. La guerra sigue sobre la mesa y tú, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, sabes como terminar con esto de una vez, ¿no es así?

Sin perder contacto visual con ese hombre, Integra se dirigió a la draculina.

— Seras, sal de aquí.

— Sir Integra.

— Estoy segura que Bernadotte te necesita más que yo.

— Pero…

— ¡Es una orden!

Seras dudó unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación. Integra se despojó de la gabardina que llevaba, para que quedase visible la funda de su arma. Max Montana sonrió, resaltando aún más sus deformadas facciones. Apuntó a la sir mientras ella se acercaba a él lentamente, como si estuviesen en un conteo regresivo para dar el primer disparo. Disparó, pero la bala pasó a lado de Integra, quien no se inmutó ni un poco; a cada paso que daba se acortaba el tiempo para él, disparó una vez más y esta vez logró rozar su tersa piel, pero no le hizo más que un rasguño en la mejilla que sangró abundantemente. Si no hubiese ladeado el rostro, seguramente la bala hubiera rosado su cuenca ocular, haciendo quizá que perdiese el ojo, pero Integra no iba a permitir que semejante escoria la marcara de por vida, no ahora que Seras regresaba victoriosa y seguramente Bernadotte danzaba sobre el cadáver de su adversario, después de todo eran extensiones de él.

— No más juegos, mayor.

Apuntó su arma y disparó, acertando justo en el pecho de ese monstruo, dando en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón. EL cuerpo cayó de espaldas por el impacto, manchando el azulejo con esa curiosa mezcla de sangre y aceite.

— Ha sido una gran guerra… Si tan solo, hubiese acertado una sola vez.

— ¿Esto es a lo que llamas una buena guerra? Ni siquiera puede considerarse así. Estando al borde de la muerte durante sesenta años y ahora simplemente das un último respiro. Necesitas morir, eso es lo que realmente mereces.

 **…**

Seras corrió entre los pasillos que poco a poco se llenaban del humo proveniente de un incendio, seguramente ocasionado por el enfrentamiento entre Pip y el hombre lobo. Reconoció los letreros en alemán que había visto antes, cuando cruzó ese mismo pasillo con Integra, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? No estaba segura, pero cada segundo podía ser vital para el capitán.

— Un poco más…

Dio una última vuelta antes de llegar al lugar donde se separaron. Hizo un rápido rastreo con la mirada, hasta que divisó un enorme agujero en el suelo. Corrió hacia el montón de escombros y se dejó hacer por la abertura, cayendo suavemente en una habitación que no reconoció. Giró el rostro en varios ángulos, buscando con la vista hasta que lo vio de pie, dándole la espalda. Sintió alivio hasta que se dio la vuelta para verla, Seras contuvo el pequeño grito de sorpresa, se quedó helada y solo pudo pronunciar una palabra apenas audible.

— Pip…

Frente a ella el capitán Bernadotte le sostenía la mirada, sonriendo de una forma que no pudo interpretar. Su rostro adquirió el mismo color que el de ella después de beber sangre, tomando una apariencia vitalizada y poderosa. Seras se sintió intimidada y agachó la mirada solo para toparse con el cuerpo del hombre lobo que les cedió el paso, pisoteado por él, con el cuello desgarrado brutalmente, casi descuartizado.

— Te alcancé.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Esta vez no demoré tanto en actualizar. Tengo que añadir que Octubre es mi mes favorito del año y estoy llena de inspiración.

Dos meses restantes del año, dos capítulos más de Anagennao. Ya saben, sus comentarios son bien recibidos y nos vemos el siguiente mes, si la vida y la inspiración lo permiten~


	8. Fuego y Hielo

_**Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Fire  & Ice es una canción del grupo de metal Within Temptation y fue inspiración para este capítulo. _

* * *

**Fuego y hielo**

 _"Y todavía me pregunto porque el paraíso ha muerto, los cielos están cayendo, estoy respirando... pero, ¿por qué en silencio me aferro al «tú y yo»? Más cerca de la locura, entiérrame con vida."_

— ¿Es el fin? ¡No! No lo creo, definitivamente no lo es. La tecnología es el combustible de la ciencia física que le hace avanzar. La investigación nos ayuda a dar un paso hacia delante. ¿Qué debo hacer? Aún no he alcanzado mi objetivo… ¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué está faltando?

La inmaculada tela de sus guantes se tiñó de rojo una vez más, consecuencia del viejo habito de morder su propia piel al grado de lacerarla. Todos esos años de investigación, experimentos fallidos y una gloriosa victoria temporal hicieron que lamentara con mayor desesperación ese momento. ¿Por qué a él, estando a nada de lograr la fase final de su plan? De no estar tan ensimismado se hubiese percatado de los ligeros pasos haciendo eco en la estancia, el arrastre de los pies por la fatiga, el constante goteo de una inminente hemorragia; se hubiese percatado de la indeseable compañía y evitado la ironía en esa voz que no hizo más que enloquecerlo.

— ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar, grandioso profesor? Deberías saber cuando rendirte. No vale la pena, ya no hay esperanza, Doc.

— ¡Wa-Walter! ¡Que patético! Siendo el último que queda de los nazis restantes.

— Esto no es gracioso, aún como una broma.

— Tú. ¡Un perdedor bueno para nada!

— Lo sabes, Doc. Tú también eres un perdedor buen para nada. Tú y todo lo que has creado, incluyéndome. La función terminó. El presentador también debe desaparecer. ¿no le parece grandiosos, profesor?

— ¡¿Qué boca parlotea tanto, siendo de una mercancía defectuosa?

— Esta guerra y este mundo no son más que una obra de un solo acto, de una sola noche. Y yo estoy dentro, solo quise interpretar mi rol lo mejor posible.

El avatar de su ultimo error caía a pedazos frente a sus ojos y ni así perdía esa sonrisa que detestaba. La sonrisa de un malnacido que sabe que ha ganado. La voz apagada de Walter seguía haciendo eco, junto a la respiración agitada y furiosa del nazi de la bata blanca, solo ellos, frente a frente, parodiando al moderno Prometeo.

— Que terrible final. Como dice Alucard, es una maldita vergüenza.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Un trabajo fallido como tú dice que se ríe de nosotros? No soportaré que mi investigación sea llamada farsa por algo como tú. ¡Algún día mostraré a todos como puedo superar a Alucard!

— No es necesario que hables, todos moriremos al final…

Antes de que pudiese tomar el control que guardaba con recelo en el bolsillo, antes de poder accionar el botón de autodestrucción, aquel al que llamó fracaso mostró porque era el ángel de la muerte. Los microfilamentos danzaron en el aire, rebanando en limpios cortes el cuerpo de uno de los últimos nazis que aun permanecía en el mundo. Las manos del Doc sujetaron la fina tela de terciopelo que la cubría antes de que sus miembros cayeran cercenados, dejándola expuesta a la vista del mundo por primera vez en más de cincuenta años.

— Mina Harker. Así que este era su material didáctico. Drácula es el único ser que succionó su sangre y fue absorbido, el comienzo de todo. Se dice que Alucard fue derrocado por Van Helsing y regresó a una persona, pero no fue así, él siguió existiendo dentro de ella. Ni la hostia sagrada, ni el agua bendita, ni la santa cruz pueden ser absorbidos por la sangre de un vampiro, por eso se vieron forzados a empezar desde ahí. La imitación de Alucard. Por eso la exhumaron e hicieron lo imposible por destrozarla hasta dejar sus restos. Si esta farsa no es una comedia, ¿qué lo es? Todo es tan irónico, ¿no estás de acuerdo, vampiro?

En su agonía solo pudo girar el rostro hacia el corredor, donde una pequeña figura tomó forma ante sus ojos, antes de que la bala perforara su cerebro, dándole una muerte piadosa que no merecía. Walter dejó de sonreír por un segundo, torciendo la boca en un gesto molesto.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Compasión, quizá?

— Los monstruos no sentimos compasión, ángel de la muerte.

La pequeña niña de cabello negro y ropas blancas caminó a su lado, ignorándolo como si fuese un viejo títere arrumbado. La humillación de ser nada para aquel que siempre quiso destruir fue más de lo que Walter podía soportar, pero no le daría el lujo a Alucard de verlo suplicar por una muerte rápida ni de cometer un patético suicidio. Tratar de moverse era en vano, su cuerpo se descomponía con rapidez, así que tuvo que observar al nosferatu andar recto en una sola dirección, sin distractores, sin barreras en su camino. ¿Qué era aquel brillo en los iris infernales de su viejo compañero? ¿Esa mueca indiferente? ¿Ese comportamiento tranquilo y resignado? Su pequeña mano enguantada se posó sobre el fémur de "ella", rozándolo con una delicadeza impropia del ímpetu salvaje de Vlad Tepes.

A Walter le tomó unos segundos comprender que presenciaba una silenciosa despedida, la rota promesa de una eternidad en mutua compañía. Poco sabía de la historia de Van Helsing y su procesión en busca del temible Drácula, pero recordaba haber escuchado de Arthur las que se supone fueron las últimas palabras de Mina Harker antes de desaparecer del mundo de los humanos: "No dejen que me alcance, no quiero ser consumida por él".

— ¿Por eso te quedaste con los Hellsing? ¿Para encontrar a Mina?

— Eso va más allá de tu comprensión.

— Siempre supe que eras un bastardo hijo de puta, pero, ¿dejarte esclavizar solo para encontrar a tu presa y reclamarla? Siento que el plan se hiciera mierda. Tu obsesión no es más que un mohoso esqueleto ahora y tú sigues atado a una existencia vacía. ¿Qué se siente haber perdido, Alucard?

La niña se giró para encararlo y responder con una voz que contrastaba con la imagen de pureza e inocencia de la que vestía. Una farsa más, como todo lo que representaba Alucard, o eso creía Walter hasta que observó la amplia sonrisa de su interlocutor, tan sincera y llena de regocijo.

— Debería verlo como una derrota, ¿no es así? Y aun así estoy aquí encarando al perro traidor de mi ama, a un disparo de terminar con el enemigo que me acecha desde hace décadas. ¡Oh, ángel de la muerte! Tanto tiempo muriendo lentamente en una hermosa vejez y aun así no eres capaz de comprender que incluso en las derrotas puede haber una gloriosa victoria. Fui el sirviente de mi peor enemigo y de su descendencia y de la descendencia de su descendencia, pero incluso en un desierto agreste puede haber un oasis que te llene, te revigorice. Sigues atrapado en ese inclemente desierto, pero no importa, porque esas dulces aguas te sacian y ahora ya no tengo que compartir de mi oasis con nadie. Mina fue como la miel que endulza el agua y da una sensación gratificante a una garganta reseca, pero Integra se volvió el vino que te llena en una juerga, el mismo que te envicia y del que quieres vivir eternamente. Todo eso nos llevó a este punto cúspide en el que tú estás a punto de morir por mis manos y yo me llevo el premio mayor. Dicho así, ¿quién es el perdedor? ¿El loco cazador que me aprisionó? ¿El nazi obsesivo? ¿La mujer que fue maldecida por mi mano? Al final todos pierden de alguna forma, excepto yo.

Alucard le dio la espalda a Walter y observó con detenimiento el esqueleto de Mina, rememorando su calidez y esa chispa de vida que lo enloqueció. Él era un devorador de vida y no permitiría que su presa escapara de nuevo solo para repetir el cansino ciclo de esperas y lamentaciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió? ¿Minutos, horas? No podría decirlo con certeza, después de todo en la inmortalidad el tiempo carece de importancia y hubiese seguido saboreando su victoria de no ser por la interrupción del joven moribundo.

— Pobre Mina, pobre Integra… Está bien Alucard, deja que todo desaparezca, incluido yo. Sal de aquí y déjanos atrás. Deja que el fuego purifique ese sacrílego cuerpo y dale a la pobre mujer un merecido descanso, después de todo ya no es útil para ti, ni yo, ni nadie en este muladar. Salvo el niño gato, ya no queda nadie de Millenium que quiera seguir los pasos del gordo y Schrödinger desaparecerá por su propia cuenta una vez que se harte de su existencia, basta que deje de creer en si mismo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Permaneció en silencio sin saber por qué. No valía la pena dirigirle una palabra más, ni siquiera una seña. Era hora de dejar todo atrás y avanzar con su preciada ama a su lado. Solo pudo observar el pequeño encendedor entre los deshechos dedos de Walter antes de sentir el abrazante calor de las llamas a sus espaldas. Un solo pensamiento recorrió su mente antes de volver a la turbulencia de todas sus emociones, una sola frase: "polvo al polvo".

Walter se mantuvo sonriente todo el tiempo, incluso cuando el fuego devoró su carne. Todo estaba bien pese al enorme dolor que sentía, pasó años aguardando por ese momento y no quedaba más que mantener la frente en alto, aceptando la derrota como todo un caballero británico.

— Realmente quería ganarle a ese tipo. Adiós, madame…

Una última calada al cigarrillo antes de desaparecer en medio de las llamas. De haberse aferrado por unos segundos más a su existencia hubiese escuchado la voz de su señora pronunciando su nombre por última vez.

 **…**

— Te alcancé.

— Pip…

Sabía que era él, pero algo no estaba bien. El brillo inusual en sus ojos, como si fuese el reflejo de la sed de un asesino que acaba de descubrir su pasión en la vida, su único motivo para existir. Quiso avanzar, pero su cuerpo no respondía. El primitivo instinto de supervivencia que siempre la caracterizó la mandaba a huir de ahí, antes de que esa mirada de hielo apagara el fuego en su corazón.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

¡Una enorme disculpa! Este era el capítulo del mes de noviembre, pero pasaron muchas cosas que me imposibilitaron actualizar este fic. Un poco corto porque ya estamos a nada de ver el fin de Anagennao. ¡Gracias a todos los que leen y si todo sale bien verán la parte final en tres días (o un poco antes si no muero en el intento)!


	9. Nuestro destino

_**Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Our Destiny es una canción del grupo de metal Epica y fue inspiración para este capítulo._

* * *

 **Nuestro Destino**

 _"Hemos pasado tantos días juntos intentando seguir con nuestros sueños… hayamos camino a través de lazos rotos… Es tan difícil encarar lo que hemos hecho mal, compartimos una vida imposible y no podemos ocultarnos del destino. ¡No me rendiré! No renunciaré a esta lucha, me sacrifiqué, dimos todo nuestro esfuerzo y no nos rendiremos para morir en vano. Volveré a cantarte esta canción, tenemos la oportunidad de la vida y nunca cerraremos esta puerta."_

Seras permaneció de pie, observándolo fijamente. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo, ¿pero de qué? ¿Acaso no había terminado con el hombre lobo por su cuenta? ¿No le había demostrado que era capaz de seguir de pie en el campo de batalla, junto a ella, mano a mano? Dijo su nombre, uno de sus tantos fetiches por fin se había realizado y aun así se sintió vacío, sin la pasión y el deseo que tanto añoraba por parte de la draculina. Dio un paso hacia ella, el mismo que retrocedió en el acto, lista para huir de él. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? Un paso más, pero esta vez no huyó, solo se quedó de pie, sirviendo de escudo a Sir Hellsing. Tan oportuna como siempre, la dama de hierro solo observó sobre el hombro de Seras, escondiendo su mueca indiferente tras el rastro de sombras que emanaba del muñón.

— Buen trabajo, capitán.

— Le dije que no debía subestimarme, Integra.

— Era de esperarse, con su terquedad habitual, su mente de estratega y la fuerza de un neófito.

En ningún momento dejó de observarla, ni siquiera cuando la rubia se giró para hablar con Integra. Al menos aún le tenía la confianza suficiente para darle la espalda.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, sir Integra?

— Si, Seras. ¿Y tú misión?

— El maestro está bien, pero nos separamos.

Un suspiro de alivio que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, algo tan contrastante con su habitual falta de emociones. Solo Alucard podía causar esa clase de estragos en ella y lo odiaba por ello. Sé alejó un poco de la chica, lista para pronunciar su nombre, llamándolo como su fiel perro, pero antes siquiera de separar los labios la risa del nosferatu hizo eco en el lugar antes de mostrarse como el cazador de vampiros, con la roja gabardina ondeando a cada paso y el ala del sombrero ensombreciendo su rostro.

— No es necesario el llamado, mi ama.

— Tu reporte, Alucard.

— Todos los objetivos han sido silenciados, justo como ordenó.

Recalcando en cada silaba que fue por su mano que Walter estaba muerto. Integra tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle en ese momento, limitándose a apretar los puños a los costados y evitando a toda costa que le temblara la voz. Un silencio incomodo se formó entre los cuatro hasta que Alucard posó su atención en Pip y la sangre que manchaba sus labios.

— Así que lo ha comprendido, capitán.

— ¿Comprender qué?

— ¿Maestro? — Seras preguntó inquisitivamente. Alucard continuó como si no hubiese sido interrumpido.

— Un vampiro existe por y gracias a la sangre. Una lección fácil de aprender para cualquier neófito, excepto para la chica policía.

Seras y Pip guardaron silencio, limitándose a observar al nosferatu hasta que Integra habló.

— Explícate, Alucard, ¿cómo es posible que Bernadotte fuera convertido por Seras?

— Podría dar varios argumentos, cada uno igual de incoherentes, Integra. Dios creó al vampiro para castigar la blasfemia a su obra divina y solo tu dios sabe bajo que reglas se rige su creación. La castidad de la sangre facilita la transformación, es como vaciar colorante sobre agua cristalina; pero si esa agua ha sido ultrajada con otros tintes es más difícil que tome la coloración deseada, más no imposible. ¿Fue suerte o el destino? Por algo tuviste que contratar a los mercenarios, por algo tomé la pureza de la chica policía y por algo te convertiste en la heredera de la organización Hellsing.

— No creo en la suerte, Alucard.

— Entonces fue el destino el que cruzó nuestros caminos hasta este punto cúspide en el que tuvimos que destruir una ciudad para lograr la evolución de todas las partes. Tú no eres la misma, Seras no lo es, incluso el mercenario tuvo un cambio considerable en su…existencia.

— ¿Tú eres el mismo?

— Incluso el diablo puede aprender y trascender.

Silencio. Cada uno intentaba asimilar las palabras dichas por Alucard, interpretando a su manera las mismas. ¿Trascender? Integra estaba segura de que tenía que ver con las sospechas de que Millenium utilizara los restos de Mina Harker para crear los vampiros artificiales. Un nombre tabú en su familia porque representaba el mayor fracaso de su abuelo, la mujer que no pudo salvar de la marca del diablo.

— Así que al fin trascendiste, conde.

— Con una eternidad por delante sería inverosímil el que prefiera estancarme en el mito de Drácula, condesa.

Silencio una vez más. La forma en que Integra y Alucard se miraba no pasó desapercibida para Seras. Se sentía feliz, sabía que era lo que ambos necesitaban y era justo avanzar un poco dentro de ese enfermizo circulo vicioso, esa extraña relación de ama y sirviente. ¿Eso donde la dejaba a ella? Conocía la respuesta, pero no se atrevió siquiera a plantearla en su mente. Las miradas tampoco pasaron desapercibidas para Pip, pero en él caló más hondo el discurso del vampiro, ¿tomar la pureza de Seras? Quería creer que era en sentido figurativo, haciendo alusión al forma ruin y cobarde en que la despojó de su vida, más él no estuvo al inicio y no conocía toda la versión. Seras era muy dependiente a Alucard, para todo requería su aprobación como si fuera un perro domesticado. ¿Eso significaba ser un sirviente o había algo más oculto bajo esa farsa?

— Hemos terminado aquí. Seras, regresa a nuestro hogar. ¡Vuela!

— ¡Si, sir Integra!

La draculina sujetó a Integra por la cintura y se impulsó en el aire de un salto, surcando el mismo de una forma grácil, extraña, justo como ella misma. Pip observó a ambas mujeres hasta que su imagen se volvió una tenue estela de luz que rápidamente se perdió. Estaba por amanecer, una curiosa sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera expuesto a una ligera pero molesta llama.

— Será mejor que se apresure, capitán. El sol solo es una molestia para mí, pero usted sigue siendo un simple neófito y no creo que cuente con tanta suerte.

— No tienes que decirlo de esa forma, cabrón.

Alucard soltó una carcajada antes de convertir su cuerpo en una sombra que rápidamente desapareció de la vista. Pip sabía que seguía con él, en algún lado y de alguna forma.

— Escucha, asqueroso vampiro. No sé que relación tengas con Seras, pero ella será libre de tu control así tenga que morir en el intento una vez más.

— Muy osado para un perro el querer morder la mano de quien lo alimenta. No lo olvide, capitán, puede que ella haya bebido de mi sangre y ahora sea libre para tener a su propio vástago, pero la sangre da una conexión eterna y así como ella estará ligada conmigo por siempre, usted está ligada a ella y mientras no beba de su sangre no es más que el sirviente de un sirviente.

Esa molesta presencia desapareció. Alucard lo dejó a su suerte y con la palabra en la boca, aunque no estaba seguro de que responderle. Toda esa ira irracional debía ser causa de la conversión, así como los enfermizos celos y la desesperación de no tener a Seras consigo.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Golpeó con el puño una de las pocas columnas que se mantenía en pie, demoliéndola en el acto. Suspiró hondo y comenzó a correr a una velocidad que solo los inmortales podrían alcanzar, en dirección al sitio donde comenzó todo.

 **…**

— Trabajo terminado, capitán.

— Bien, Hale. ¿Las placas?

— Monroe está limpiando la sangre.

—Ese bastardo siempre ha sido tan considerado. Bien, en cuanto estén listas notifíquenme para empezar el envío a sus familias. Cada ganso tendrá un entierro de mercenario, pudriéndose en una fosa común, pero al menos sus familias estarán bien remuneradas.

Le dio la espalda, listo para cumplir la orden que le asignaron, pero dudó un segundo y Pip se percató de su cavilación. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada del antes ojiverde sobre él, exigiendo una justificación de forma silenciosa.

—Capitán, me alegra tenerlo de vuelta.

— Si, si, como sea. También me alegro de estar… vivo.

— Señor, debería hablar con el canario.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

— Lo sé, pero la chica llora, ¿sabe? Monroe y yo la hemos escuchado mientras apilábamos los cadáveres.

No esperó contestación de su superior y emprendió su camino, perdiéndose rápidamente de la vista del vampiro. El castaño suspiró con desgana y frotó su nuca en un reflejo meramente humano.

— Llorando… ¿Será por mí, _ma cher_?

El solo pensar que lograba cualquier clase de emoción en Seras bastaba para subirse el ego, saciar su lado ególatra y terminar sintiéndose como una mierda. Ahí estaba ella, la chica más pura, torpe, machorra y maravillosa que había conocido llorando por su causa, por la forma distante y fría en que la trató después de regresar a la mansión. Fue él quien dio la orden estricta de que no tocara ni un solo cuerpo de los gansos para evitarle el dolor y la culpa que podría llegar a sentir, sin tomar en cuenta de que forma podría llegar a repercutirle.

— Así que, soy un idiota, ¿no?

Sonrió ligeramente, torciendo la comisura de los labios de forma que la punta de sus colmillos rosó la delgada membrana de su tersa y fría piel, recordándole en ese acto de mutismo todo lo que había hecho, cada acontecimiento ocurrido los últimos días, el motivo que lo orilló a estar ahí, parado en medio de una mansión en ruinas y con el tortuoso deseo de reclamar de buenas cuentas la libertad por la que tanto quiso pelear desde aquel sueño profético.

Salió de la habitación con paso firme, dejando que su larga trenza ondeara con cada paso. El peso de la frase que se repetía sin cesar en su mente, una y otra vez de forma cansina le dio el valor suficiente de encarar de una vez por todas a la chica que dio origen a todo su tormento; _"alcánzame, se digno del título, un rey entre demonios"_.

 **…**

El viento jugaba con su corto cabello de forma molesta para ella, sus manos cargaban varios kilos de escombros y le era imposible pasar los escurridizos mechones detrás de sus orejas. Los desgastados y ajustados pantalones de mezclilla estaban llenos de recientes agujeros, la sudadera deportiva perdió su tono azul celeste por tanto polvo y de no ser un vampiro estaría llena de raspones y moretones. Para cualquier chica sería insufrible trabajar en esas circunstancias, pero Seras jamás fue cualquier chica, ni siendo humana ni como inmortal. Era feliz ayudando, sintiéndose útil y de provecho, pero todos parecían estar de acuerdo en apartarla de las tareas importantes; Integra no había aparecido por el lugar en días, ya que negociaba con la realeza y los miembros restantes de la mesa redonda la forma más diplomática de manejar el incidente en Londres, Alucard desde luego estaba con ella, abogando un riesgo que parecía derivado de su propia paranoia. A los gansos sobrevivientes se les asignó la tarea de enterrar a sus compañeros y arreglar el papeleo para sus familias, ella estaba deseosa de ayudarlos, ¿qué acaso no era un ganso? Creía que sí hasta que escuchó de la boca de Pip un tajante "No", tan indiferente que parecía ajeno a su molesto humor. Odiaba admitirlo, pero prefería mil veces a viejo Pip, aquel que la acosaba con cumplidos dignos de un cabaret y la llevaba al borde su paciencia, aquel hombre que terminó ganándose un afecto que no se creía capaz de sentir y que ahora no hacía más que torturarla.

— El amor duele, ¿no?

Pensó en voz alta, deseosa de escuchar su propia voz para calmar esa sensación de soledad. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el señor Bernadotte hubiese muerto aquella noche? Estaría devastada, estaba segura de ello, pero mantendría en su mente la imagen del hombre alegre y pervertido que la conquistó sin siquiera notarlo. Estaba feliz de que, de alguna forma, lograra confrontar toda lógica en cuanto a conversión de vampiros, ni siquiera su maestro pudo dar una explicación satisfactoria al respecto, pero ese hombre no era él. Una lágrima de sangre recorrió su mejilla mientras observaba a lo lejos la vista de la mansión destruida, no supo en que momento se detuvo y por inercia desvió la mirada en esa dirección, sabiendo que él estaba ahí, en alguna parte. Sacudió el resto de polvo que cubrían sus manos y talló sus ojos para evitar el llanto que comenzaba a acumularse en ellos.

— Estúpido Pip.

— ¿Tan mal me he portado para que me digas así, mignonette?

Escuchar esa voz le heló la sangre, más porque no pudo reconocer emoción alguna en ella. Tomó un poco de aire para relajar su postura y trató de sonar tan indiferente como le permitían sus nervios.

— Lo siento, no lo escuché aproximarse, capitán.

— Quería asegurarme de que no estuvieses flojeando durante jornadas laborales.

— ¡Yo no flojeo!

Se giró para encararlo, mostrando un gesto hostil y molesto al ver como una pequeña carcajada escapaba de los labios del capitán. ¿Ahora se burlaba de ella?

— Te arrugas toda cuando te enojas, pero sigues viéndote igual de hermosa.

— ¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar Pip se abalanzó sobre ella, tomando sus labios de forma posesiva y urgida mientras acercaba el menudo cuerpo de Seras al suyo. Por un momento pensó en empujarlo, pero el sentirlo tan cerca de ella, sujetándola protectoramente y besándola como nadie jamás lo había hecho la orilló a corresponder con la misma urgencia, mostrando su falta de experiencia al rozar los labios de Bernadotte con sus colmillos hasta que un hilillo de sangre escurrió por ellos. Ambos saborearon el ferroso sabor, pero fue Pip quien no pudo controlarse, necesitaba más de ese sabor y deseaba que fuese Seras quien lo alimentase con él. Fue deslizando sus labios lentamente por su barbilla, descendiendo hasta llegara al cuello, justo en donde su yugular debió palpitar en vida. Rosó su piel con la lengua y no desistió pese a los inútiles intentos de apartarlo por parte de la chica, quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. No hubo permiso ni una negación a su petición y eso fue suficiente para él.

— Por favor, Seras, hazme libre y esclavízame una vez más. Quiero alcanzarte, ser digno de ti.

La ligera presión sobre su piel hizo reaccionar a Seras y empujó a Pip antes de que pudiese morderla.

— ¡Es un maldito pervertido!

El castaño la observó fijamente, sin sonreír está vez. La rubia le sostuvo la mirada de forma desafiante, familiar para el mercenario.

— ¿Me odias, Seras?

— ¡Lo detesto!

— ¿Me odias? — Insistió enérgicamente.

— ¡Jamás conocí a alguien tan exasperante como usted, señor Bernadotte! Lleva mi paciencia al límite y aborrezco sus métodos machistas de tratarme, como si solo fuera una chica cualquiera de las muchas con las que habrá estado, pero no lo odio.

— Mientes, _cherie_.

— ¿Qué?

La incredulidad reflejada en el rostro de Seras lo hizo dudar de sus propias suposiciones por un segundo, pero la punzada de dolor al verla a los ojos le decía que no estaba equivocado.

— Tu mirada es de odio. He visto esa expresión cientos de veces, yo mismo la he tenido. Entiendo que no soy el mejor sujeto del mundo, antes de morir era simple escoria y ahora soy escoria vampírica.

— No diga eso, capitán.

— Tampoco necesito la lastima de una cara bonita. Yo no quería esto y es obvio que tú tampoco, así que solo encontremos la forma de coexistir con todo esto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Seras? Puedo irme de Inglaterra siempre que Integra no quiera darme caza por medio continente con su perro mascota, solo necesito que destruyas ese lazo que nos une.

Ella titubeó, buscando las palabras correctas, pero Pip la interrumpió sin darle oportunidad alguna de expresar su opinión.

— Prometo pasar desapercibido a donde vaya. Ustedes se alimentan de reservas médicas, ¿no? Puedo hacerlo, así tenga que robarlas, y si no lo logro me alimentaré de animales, al fin que siendo mercenario me acostumbré a todo tipo de carencias. Desde que bebiste de la sangre de Alucard te has vuelto más fuerte, incluso un novato como yo puede percatarse de eso. Ya no necesitas a un capitán que te cubra la espalda.

— ¡NO QUIERO ESO!

La dulce voz de Seras sonó ronca por la fuerza del grito, logrando que Pip se callara. Jamás la había escuchado alzar el tono de voz, estaba acostumbrado a su modo sumiso y servicial, pero esa chica enérgica logró captar su atención una vez más, como si la estuviese conociendo de nuevo. Ella continuó hablando, en tono suave y molesto.

— Todo este tiempo no ha hecho más que apartarme de su lado, ¿y ahora amenaza con desaparecer? No sé porque se sacrificó por mí, si no lo hubiera hecho estaría vivo y todo sería como antes, jamás fue mi intención hacerle eso y tal vez usted pueda odiarme, no lo culparía, pero eso no significa que yo lo haga. Quiero ayudarlo, capitán, evitar que se sienta tan desorientado y perdido como yo me sentía al principio. Estuve sola, sin nadie que me explicara adecuadamente que significaba ser un vampiro, no quiero que usted pase por lo mismo.

Su bella chica estaba de pie, apretando los puños y mordiendo sus labios como una niña que se reprime del llanto ante un regaño. Dejó de sostenerle la mirada y lo esquivó, como si se sintiese avergonzada de sus propias palabras. Esa imagen desarmó a Pip; desde que la conoció supo que traería un caos a su vida de una u otra forma y ahora lo confirmaba, bastó un poco de sinceridad y vulnerabilidad para hacerlo desistir de sus planes cobardes y recobró el deseo de luchar, no por la Seras que lo incitó en un sueño a ser un rey entre demonios, sino por la Seras que yacía frete a él, llorando por él como ninguna mujer lo había hecho antes. Caminó hacia ella despacio, como si temiese que fuera a escapar en cualquier momento y acarició su mejilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Tú sabes porque me sacrifiqué, Seras, ¿y sabes algo? Lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario. Eres una buena chica, la mejor que he conocido y tu existencia vale más que la mía, al menos para mí. Si quieres ser mi maestra, entonces muéstrame todo lo que tenga que aprender sobre esta mierda del vampirismo, empezando por como combatir mi terrible deseo de beberme toda tu sangre.

Por reflejo llevó sus manos al cuello, protegiéndolo. Pip sonrió ampliamente y soltó una burlona carcajada, justo como hacía antes de que todo pasara. Ese era el Pip Bernadotte que Seras amaba y al que se aferraría de ahora en adelante. Le tomó unos segundos armarse de valor y sujetar a Pip por los hombros, acercándolo a su rostro para robarle un torpe beso, mismo que el castaño correspondió de forma pasional al instante. Fue Seras quien tuvo que empujar a Pip para deshacer el contacto que ella misma inició y ocultó el rostro en su pecho, avergonzada de lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba muerta, pero él estaba seguro de sentir una calidez divina emanar de ese pequeño cuerpo.

— Fue mi destino morir una vez para tenerte entre mis brazos y que al fin me robaras un beso, mignonette.

Besó la rubia cabeza y aspiró el aroma que desprendía su cabello, una curiosa mezcla de rosas y sangre. Permanecieron de esa gorma varios minutos, sin decir nada, hasta que la dulce voz de Seras rompió esa tranquila atmosfera.

— Puedo darle mi sangre si eso quiere, capitán. Solo no huya, por favor… no quiero estar sola de nuevo.

— Te quiero a ti, la sangre puede esperar. Será interesante tenerte de maestra un tiempo.

— Es un pervertido.

— Y aun así no me has soltado.

Silencio. Ese hombre la desesperaba porque jamás podía ganarle, siempre iba un paso delante de ella y eso la enloquecía, pero con todo y eso quería permanecer a su lado, postergando el mayor tiempo posible el momento en que bebiera su sangre y no hubiese lazo que los uniese, sin saber que había algo con una fuerza mayor que los llevó a ese momento, un mutuo sentimiento que los ayudó a burlar la muerte y terminar conociéndose, amándose.

 **…**

— Así que, al final todo resultó según lo esperado.

— Suenas molesta Integra. ¿Acaso no añorabas acabar con esto para salir de aquí?

— Sabes que si, Alucard. Solo espero no encontrar una masacre al regresar. No necesito más papeleo.

— ¿Tan poca fe tienes en la chica policía?

— Bernadotte es mi preocupación.

— Y responsabilidad de la draculina. Tiene que aprender a controlar a sus vástagos o jamás será digna del título de nosferatu.

— No pienso permitir que sigan reproduciéndose, vampiro.

La carcajada del pelinegro ayudó a que Integra relajara un poco su postura, ya que ese sonido la hizo sentir en casa y no en el cuarto más aislado del palacio de Buckingham.

— Y si no pudiese controlarlo, ¿qué harías, Integra?

— Sabes perfectamente lo que haría.

— ¿Ordenarme acabar con él? La chica policía se pondría muy triste.

— Puedo vivir con eso. ¿Aún no tienes respuesta al porque se volvió un vampiro, pese a que ya no era virgen?

— Tengo una, pero suena tan risible que prefiero pasar de ella.

— Alucard…

— Integra, ¿crees en el destino?

— ¿Qué?

— No. Alguien como tú no podría con la idea de que algo ha decidido el rumbo que llevaría su existencia.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

— Simple. Si el mercenario y la draculina se conocieron es porque ese hombre estaba destinado a ser un vampiro, si ella murió esa noche en Cheddar es porque estaba destinada a ser un vampiro y si tú te volviste la directora de la organización Hellsing…

— Es porque estaba destinada a ser tu ama, ¿no es así?

Alucard sonrió ampliamente, dejando a la vista de Integra las afiladas puntas de sus colmillos. Pasó de largo la obvia insinuación y siguió hablando, para no darle el gusto al vampiro de ver como sus palabras podían afectarla.

— Perdí a un padre, un tío, un mayordomo y a casi todos mis aliados por aquello que llamas destino, Alucard.

— En la guerra siempre hay perdidas, mi ama. Hay que dar algo a cambio para obtener la victoria.

— ¿Aunque estemos destinados a ganar? Estás contradiciéndote.

— Estamos destinados al éxito y la derrota, de una u otra forma. Hubo quienes se perdieron para que obtuvieras tu victoria y ese era su destino. Toda vida, cada acción, incluso las decisiones que tomas cotidianamente determinan el rumbo que debes seguir para llegar a tu destino. Si estamos aquí es por ti, por todas las ordenes que diste; te lo dije una vez y lo reitero, yo jalo del gatillo pero eres tú quien decide si vive o no.

— Entonces, ¿es mi destino ser una asesina?

— Tu destino es ser una líder, condesa.

Integra permaneció de pie, dándole la espalda al vampiro. No dijo más, no hubo necesidad. Alucard se acercó a ella y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, atrayendo ese pequeño cuerpo al suyo, abriéndose paso hacia su cuello a través de los largos cabellos rubios que caían grácilmente sobre sus hombros. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el contacto de sus colmillos con la cálida y delicada piel; dudó, esperaba ser apartado en cualquier momento, pero su condesa no hizo movimiento alguno de rechazo. Sonrió ampliamente, causando un ligero escalofrío en la morena piel por la frialdad de su aliento y aferró a su ama en un abrazo sobreprotector, como un niño que teme dejar escapar al cachorro que al fin atrapó.

— Tu destino es servirme por la eternidad, conde.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Al fin vemos la parte final de este fic (un poco después de lo planeado, ¡ups!). La idea surgió cuando imaginé un enfrentamiento entre Pip y Hans, pero debía darle pie a la misma y este fue el resultado. Disfruté mucho dando este final alterno para todos los que quedamos insatisfechos con el que nos dio Hirano-san (sobre todo los que odiamos la muerte de Pip), espero que también lo disfruten :D

¡Mil gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic desde sus inicios, quienes se animaron a dejar un rw y todos los lectores anónimos!


End file.
